Even wolves have big hearts
by Hanhan13
Summary: Upon receiving a bet Draco goes after a seemingly unattainable girl, named Dani, but soon he finds out it's her feisty redheaded cousin, Elizabeth, Bes that's the problem, or is she perhaps more? DM & OC
1. There's the Challenge

**There's the Challenge**

"Well fellas did anyone get anything good this vacation?" Flint asked.

"You know me Flint I don't kiss and tell."

"Just wondering man." He said leaning back in his seat.

"So are we doing the yearly wager?" Blaise asked. Ah yes the yearly wager. We each were assigned a seemly unattainable girl and we had to get them to sleep with us by christmas vacation. The money earned depended on the girl chosen. "So Flint who's the girl for you?" Blaise asked everyone. Blaise dug into his bag and pulled out the yearbook from last year.

"What about her?" He asked.

"Nah too easy." I said.

"Alright her, Gina Rider, Gryffindor."

"Good luck, she's the golden trio's little lackey." I said. "Fifty you won't get her." Flint merely settled back into his seat.

"I'll put sixty he can't get her." Blaise offered up.

"Alright Blaise now for you." I said grabbing the book. "Hmm. What about her Flint?" I asked tossing the book to him. "Third row two down."

"Oh definitely." He agreed. "Sarah Christianson, Hufflepuff"

"Isn't she a mudblood who's a hardcore catholic, ya know don't give till marriage."

"Yup." I answered trying not to laugh. "Seventy five you don't get her."

"I'll meet that." Flint said.

"Alright." Blaise snapped pulling the book from my hand. Just then we heard laughing from outside our door and two girls a red head and a blonde passed by. "Oh yeah!" Blaise exclaimed. He flipped a few pages and then pointed out my target. "Her, Danielle Dookett, Ravenclaw" I looked at the picture and saw a pale blue eyed blonde starring, right back.

"Looks like a regular ice queen." I said. "Too easy."

"Take another look mate." I looked again, but still got the same impression.

"Now take a look at the person next to her."

"Elizabeth Duchaine." I knew that name, not only was her brother one of my best friends in Slytherin, but she was the ice queen to rule all ice queens. She's been known to put even Slytherin's bitchiest and best in her place. She's made Pansy run away and cry several times.

"Yeah Bes Duchaine, is her best friend and cousin. But they're close as sisters."

"There's the challenge." I stated.

"Yes there's the challenge." Blaise responded. "One ten, you fail."

"One twenty you fail." Flint said.

"Well boys should be an interesting year." I said, just then Danielle passed by. I got up to follow her.

"And where are you going?"

"Danielle just passed by, alone."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" I got up and followed her down the hallway.

"Hey Danielle." She turned her blonde hair trailing elegantly behind her.

"Hey?" She said questioningly.

"How was your summer?" I asked taking my place next to her.

"It was fantastic." She said merely standing in place afterword.

"Ya know that's when you asked me how mine was." I said smirking after.

"Alright, how was your summer...Oh I seemed to have forgotten your name Slytherin."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Ah yes Draco."

"My summer was wonderful."

"Well that's good."

"Hey Dani!" I heard someone yell. "What's taking you so long?" The girl asked as she approached us. I recognized her instantly. She walked towards us in an extremely low cut blue dress, showing off her perfect rack, I licked my lips at the thought of getting my hands on those, her red hair cascaded down in loose curls. She swished it behind her as she got closer and sent me a glare with her pale green eyes in the process. I looked back at Danielle saw her gorgeous face and hair, but her chest under the green tank top that hugged her toned stomach seemed a little...less appealing. I was almost tempted to go after the queen bee herself.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Oh this is Draco Malfoy he's just attempting to come onto me."

"Ah another suitor?" She asked. "As if summer didn't give you enough?" Both girls laughed.

"Well now it's time for you to scurry off." Elizabeth said.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You heard me."

"I don't think it's a crime to talk to Danielle."

"Danielle would you like him to stay?" She asked.

"I'm honestly not too interested." She responded sending a smirk my way.

"Great then you can leave." She said.

"Ya know I don't think that's very nice." I stated.

"Ya know I'd try to see it from your point of view, but I don't think I can get my head that far up my ass."

"What?" I said shocked. This girl was good. Now I could see why she sent girls crying. I stole a glance at her and she was merely smiling proud of her nasty work. She was the ultimate of ice queens and she just shut me down. I wasn't even hitting on her. Then there was how much Danielle changed when Elizabeth came around. She became instantly meaner and instantly colder. This was going to be an even bigger challenge then I thought.


	2. Prefect Duties

**Prefect Duties **

** "**I can't believe that he actually thought he could stand up to me." I said laughing.

"I know right." Dani responded. We made our way back to our compartment sweets in hand. As soon as I sat down Roger Davis came into the compartment his prefects badge shining brightly. "It's time for our duties Bes."

"Okay." I responded sending him a smile. What can I say he's cute. I went into my bag and got my badge pinning it over my heart. I got up put my silver heels on and sent Dani a sad face letting her know I would rather stay with her then go anywhere. She merely smiled and let me go my unmerry way. I walked down the halls with Roger just making sure nothing went wrong. "This is soooo boring." I mumbled as we neared the end of the train.

"And we only have another fifty minutes." Roger replied sending me a smile. He was into me, I could tell.

"Well aren't we ambitious?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You think I can't tell?" I asked.

"Alright, alright I confess, I was definitely happy when I found out my crime fighting partner was the gorgeous Elizabeth Duchaine." I smiled and sent him a friendly glare.

"Well I guess I can't complain about having prefect duties with a cute guy who compliments me."

"It's all about you." Roger said laughing.

"See you're learning already." I said smiling. "But I have a lot of layers to get through."

"I can handle it." He advertised.

"We'll see about that." I said smiling at him. I knew that smile could get any guy to pay attention to me. Why do you think people wanted to make me happy? Granted they didn't want to see my bad side, but they sure as hell wanted to see me smile more. We walked some more yelling at a couple of stupid first years. Then a couple of fifth years.

"He wouldn't stop gawking at your chest." Roger pointed out.

"I know all the Slytherins they're the same, they just want girls for their bodies."

"Isn't your brother oh what's his name in Slytherin?"

"Bekim and Yes." I answered.

"Alright so you know from first hand experience."

"Yes the fact that my brother has our family's looks means he has one girl after another."

"That many?"

"I've stopped learning their names and just given them numbers." I answered. As we walked by a compartment full of Slytherin girls I stopped and looked in. "See that compartment had numbers, six, eight, and thirteen."

"Wow." Roger said shaking his head.

"And I fear the younger Slytherin gentlemen are learning from his example."

"They probably are."

"Well Bekim is very influential after all." I responded. I looked at Roger's watch, our hour was up.

"Who has rounds next?" I asked.

"Oh, the Slytherins so find either Malfoy or Pansy." he said practically spitting their names. We walked along the corridor until I saw Malfoy sitting with Dani in the compartment I left.

"Oh look I found one." I sneered. I practically tore the compartment door off of it's hinges.

"Oh he's here." I sneered. As I entered.

"Uh yeah he felt obligated to keep me company." Dani mocked. I snorted and crossed my arms knowingly making my chest bigger.

"I do believe we've gone over this." I stated.

"We did."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because she is." He answered.

"She?"

"Because Danielle is." He corrected.

"Well regardless of your reasoning time's up." I snapped.

"And why's that?"

"Because you have prefect duties and because I am so generous I'll help you find your partner. Oh Roger be a dear and keep Dani company."

"Uh yeah sure." I smiled and grabbed Draco by his sleeve dragging him out behind me.

"You didn't have to drag me." He snapped ripping his arm form my grip.

"Really because I don't think you would have moved if I hadn't." I snapped.

"I would've only because I have prefect duties."

"Then I'll make this quick." I snapped. He looked at me intrigued, "To get to Dani you have to go through me and trust me I will make you absolutely miserable." I sneered.

"Great should be fun." I grabbed his shirt and put all my weight into moving him against the wall. I succeeded. Barely. He was heavier then he looked.

"I am not going to let you Slytherins use and abuse her. Like I know you will, I know you only have one ultimate goal. I know all you want to do is sleep with her. But she's all that I got and you are not going to ruin that." I was loosing control, loosing the outter ice so I let go. "Pansy's two compartments down." I snapped before turning and going back to my own.


	3. Testing the Waters

Testing the Waters

That was unlike any version of Elizabeth Duchaine I've seen. She was starting to loose her cool, but instantly of course picked it right back up. Just as I was walking down the hall I ran into Bekim. "Hey mate." I said.

"Oh Draco hey! Heard you pulled Dani." He said when he got closer.

"Oh yeah going to be tough I'm already having a hard time with your sister."

"She's certainly a handful." He laughed.

"That's for sure, she's already insulted me, physically abused me, and threatened me. I've known her for less then two hours." He smirked.

"She can certainly handle herself."

"She can handle more then herself, she's an expert mate."

"Her manipulation skills are unparalleled, we both could learn something from her."

"Really you haven't learned anything yet, you live with her."

"No, I'm in Slytherin, I live away from her more then I live with her."

"But you're twins."

"Well we don't have very much in common I must admit."

"Huh." I merely said walking towards the compartment Pansy was in.

"So prefect duties with Pansy, that has got to blow."

"You have no idea." I said dreading this year more and more now that I put thought into it.

"Well good luck mate I'll be relaxing with Blaise and Flint."

"Lucky." I muttered opening the door. I looked inside and saw the golden trio.

"What do you want Malfoy?!" Harry spat. That bitch. I thought to myself while I tried to come up with something witty. Instead I used something else.

"Just reminding Ganger and Weasel here that they have prefect duties in an hour and I don't want to have to go get them." I sneered.

"Fine Malfoy whatever." Weasel said his cheeks flushed with anger. "You can go back to Pansy now." That was the one thing I hated when people thought Pansy and I were actually together. Only in her dreams.

"Pansy and I are not together." I sneered.

"Maybe not, but she's the other Slytherin prefect isn't she?" Granger asked. I froze. She was right I had overreacted they hadn't meant us as in a relationship. I merely shut the door and stomped away. Damn her. Damn Elizabeth Duchaine, she not only forced me into an awkward position, and embarrassed me, but she ensured further embarrassment because now the golden trio knows what makes me angry. She was more then good she was the best and I'm messing with her. I walked one more compartment down and saw Pansy sitting in it. I sighed heavily and threw open the door.

"Let's go: prefect duties." Was all I said.

"Okay Drakie." I scoffed I hated her little nickname for me.

"Don't call me that." I sneered.

"But Drakie." But this time I said nothing merely glared. She shuddered and was quiet for the rest of the hour. At the end I saw Granger and Weasel emerging from their compartment to take over, so I left Pansy, who took the liberty to run and catch up. She was out of breath from running the ten feet. "Want to come back to my compartment Drakie?"

"Are you really that stupid?" Was all I asked before turning away from her and walking back to my compartment I didn't need anymore of Elizabeth Duchaine. But then again that's what she's expecting. So I walked right into their compartment.

"Hello ladies. Prefect duties are such a pain right Bes?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" She asked with a mixture of shock and interest. I could see it in her eyes, she was intrigued by my actions.

"It's alright if I call you Bes yes?"

"Only my friends call me Bes."

"Great so that's a yes."

"No, Draco Malfoy we are not friends. You don't see me calling you Drakie." She knew.

"That's because I don't have a nickname, Draco or Malfoy is what everyone calls me, actually only my close friends call me Draco so."

"We're friends because I chose to call you by your first name?" She asked.

"That and your brother and I are best friends." Her hand formed a fist instantly. I hit a nerve.

"I'm afraid Bekim and I aren't close enough to take that into consideration."

"What do you think Dani? You don't mind if I call you Dani?"

"No not at all, but it's really up to Bes." Bes turned to me and smirked triumphantly.

"Very well Elizabeth." I'll just have to be satisfied with calling you Bes in my mind.

"What else do I do in your mind Draco?"

"Malfoy to you and I'm afraid you don't want to know the pleasure you give me in my thoughts, oh and ladies I'm inviting you to a party in the Slytherin common room tonight."

"Oh?" Dani asked. "Oh Bes can we please go!?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you know the Ravenclaws aren't going to do anything!" She exclaimed.

"True, and I am in intrigued as to what these rumored Slytherin parties are like."

"Yay!" Dani exclaimed. Bes smiled and I had to admit her true smile was breathtaking. She loved seeing Dani happy, more then anything.

"Alright meet me in front of the Slytherin common room ten o'clock."

"Done." Dani said.


	4. Slytherin Parties

**Slytherin Parties**

"Oh I'm so excited Bes! A Slytherin party."

"Should be fun."

"And it's not like Draco isn't absolutely gorgeous."

"He is rather handsome." I agreed.

"Oh more then handsome and can you believe he's interested in me?" She asked me.

"Be careful Dani he is a Slytherin."

"They're not all bad Bes."

"Yeah only the younger ones aren't, simply because they've yet to hit puberty." I responded.

"Either way he'll have to work very hard for it."

"That's my girl!" I exclaimed.

"Alright you sure you wanna go?" I asked as Dani stepped out in a sexy strapless teal dress.

"Oh of course I want to go Bes!"

"Oh I just noticed you dressed in green, paying the host a compliment?"

"No it just happened to be a coincidence."

"Fine whatever." I said laughing. We slipped out of the common room and down to the dungeons without being seen. And shockingly Draco was right at the entrance waiting.

"Hel...lo ladies." He drawled clearly pleased with our appearance.

"Malfoy." I responded.

"Thanks again Draco." Dani said.

"Ahh enough enough. Though the note at dinner was nice." I shot Dani a glare as soon as his back turned. She merely shrugged her shoulders and tossed her hair back. We crawled through the hole behind Draco and entered the common room complete with obnoxiously loud music and crazy lights. People were either hanging around or dancing. It was such a stereotypical teen party. But still better then doing nothing.

I pretty much hung around and kept an eye on Dani all night. I was more interested in keeping an eye on her then mingling myself. When suddenly I heard my brother yell, "You want to do what with my sister?" I was just about to take a sip of my drink, but I slowly lowered the glass instead and spared at look at him, he was staring right back, he wanted me to hear, he wanted to play a game.

"Dude I want to grab her boobs, I know she's your sister in all, but those are perfect!" One guy exclaimed.

"I hate to admit, but Pucey's right on." Draco responded. Then I saw him look over here and notice me, his face paled.

"Well I'm going for it gentlemen." The guy named Pucey said. I smirked and took a sip of my drink, thanks brother dearest, this'll be fun.

"Hello, beautiful." He said sitting next to me. "Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine." I said pretending to act shy. He instantly moved closer thinking he could pressure me.

"You're sure?" He whispered close to my ear.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"What about someone to dance with?" He asked.

"You mean like them?" I asked pointing to the dance floor full of students grinding.

"Sure."

"I don't know if I could I mean it looks difficult." He smirked clearly amused.

"It's not, here I'll teach you." He said offering his hand.

"Oh you'll teach me?" I asked placing my hand in his.

"Yeah, and I have to say this is not what I was expecting from you."

"It's not?" I asked.

"No, I expected you to be, harsher, like how you were to Draco."

"And what did Draco tell you?" I asked. Just the mention of Draco's name made me suddenly warm up to this guy.

"Just all the stunts you pulled and I must say sending him to the golden trio was good. But don't tell him I told you that. He was fuming when he finally came back." I simply laughed and nodded my head. Originally I had planned to totally snap and go all ape shit on this guy, but now I see how much more useful he is.

"So I don't even know your name." I said smiling.

"Oh wow that totally slipped by, I just figured you knew."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not very good with names."

"Adrian Pucey, but I go by just Pucey."

"Oh, do your close friends call you Adrian?" I asked.

"No, everyone calls me Pucey."

"Well I'm going to call you Adrian."

"Whatever you want."

"And you can call me Bes." I stated. Oh Draco will hate me I thought to myself and I couldn't help, but smile. Adrian led me to the floor and we started to dance.

"You've definitely done this before." He whispered in my ear.

"It's a possibility." I said right back. We danced for a while and I had to admit I was starting to loosen up. Adrian was hot after all and Dani looked like she was having a blast, so why can't I? When Adrian and I finally stopped dancing we walked to one of the couch's settled down. I slumped my body against his and relaxed.

"Well this is nice."

"But hot." I muttered.

"True." Suddenly Draco and a stumbling Dani came over in front of us.

"You guys should spend the night here." He suggested.


	5. Don't Trust Me

**Don't Trust Me **

Just as I suspected Pucey had her. That was far too easy. I thought she would at least turn him down once. "We should what?" Bes asked.

"Spend the night."

"Why?" She asked sitting up. Pucey frowned and sat up as well.

"Because it's three in the morning and you guys are inebriated."

"I haven't had a drink." She responded.

"But she has." I said pointing to Dani. She looked over and saw Dani stumble onto the chair and a frown appeared on her pretty face. "You don't want to try to get to the Ravenclaw common room with her like this do you?" I asked. She studied Dani a little more then shook her head.

"You're actually right and tomorrow's Saturday anyway." Bes stood up and I was finally able to get a decent look at her and how her pale skin contrasted against the blue top of the dress, then how the rest of the dress, which was black, clung to her body, revealing nice legs as well as a perfect rack. This girl's two for two. Stunning on top and bottom. "Where are we going to stay?" She asked.

"Well Dani can stay in my room and you can stay with Pucey." She shifted her weight and brought her finger to her chin to think. I noticed a small diamond ring on it, but the metal itself was a sapphire blue.

"I would prefer us to be together." She said. She was seeing through my plan to separate them.

"YEAH!" Dani shouted we all suddenly turned to her. "It'll be like a sleepover Bes, like the one in Amsterdam."

"Yes Dani like the one in Amsterdam sweetie."

"I don't think that can happen." I snapped.

"What do you think Adrian?" She asked. Crap she was going to get him on her side. I could already see the puppy eyes.

"Ya know Draco I'll go ask Blaise."

"No man you don't have to do that." I said.

"Oh it's no problem." He responded. She smiled at him and he left to get Blaise. He came back quickly Blaise in tow.

"So explain what's going on?" Blaise said.

"Well..." I started.

"Dani got smashed." Bes butted in. She walked closer to Blaise and smiled, "And we can't get back to the Ravenclaw common room with her in that state so Draco suggested we stay, and I have no problem with that, but he suggested I room with Adrian, while he rooms with Dani, but we really want to be in the same room at least. And to do that we need you to possibly room in Adrian's room tonight?" She asked. Now he was getting the puppy dog eyes, but I had faith Blaise could hold out.

"Sure I don't see a problem with that." He responded. Damn those eyes were effective.

"Oh thanks Blaise you're so generous." She said smiling and kissing his cheek. She glared at me as soon as she was finished and went over to Dani.

"Hey sweetie we're going to stay in Draco's room tonight." Bes said kneeling in front of Dani.

"Oh my god did you know he's really really really good looking, that's like three reallys." She said.

"Yes it is." She muttered. I merely smirked so she thought I was good looking. "Well where to Draco?" She asked helping Dani up, but struggling in her heels.

"I'll get her." I said moving closer.

"Adrian could you help me?" She asked. He instantly stepped up and grabbed the fragile blonde. She merely looked back and glared at me thinking this was all my fault, when I didn't even offer her a drink at all. She did this all on her own.

We got into my room and Bes set Dani down on my bed making sure she was on her side. "I'm going to go get myself some clothes." Adrian said.

"Oh could you get me some shorts and a shirt?" Bes asked.

"Sure."

"That's not necessary." I said, "I'll give you a few things." I looked at Dani and she was already asleep.

"Uh okay." She said shrugging her shoulders. As soon as Adrian left I went to my dresser and threw a tee shirt at her. "I need shorts too."

"Why just sleep in the shirt and underwear."

"Uh no, I need shorts." She tried again.

"I don't understand why."

"Well if I were wearing boyshorts that'd be no problem."

"You aren't?" I asked. "Damn that's what I pegged you for. Oh god don't tell you wear granny panties."

"Draco I need shorts."

"But you're covered."

"You know there are other forms of underwear." I looked at her intrigued. "They have no back Draco and I don't think I'm ready for you guys to see everything."

"Oh." I said. I found a pair of shorts and threw them at her.

"Thanks." She mumbled sliding off her dress. She revealed a matching set consisting of magenta lace. But it didn't last she quickly threw the clothes on and I to admit even in clothes that don't fit her body properly, she was gorgeous. She stretched and yawned plopping down on Blaise's bed. Adrian walked back in and settled next to her pulling her closer to him. She giggled and turned to face him kissing him on the cheek. "Night Adrian." She whispered, then she made her way off of the bed and placed herself on my bed next to Dani.

"I don't think so." I merely said.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Adrian and I are good friends, but this is not happening."

"But I have to make sure Dani is going to be okay."

"No you're going to have to trust me to do that for you because you're sleeping on Blaise's bed." She glared at me and shook her head. I sighed heavily and glared back. "You can trust me." She snorted and planted herself on the bed. "I didn't want to do this, but it seems I have no choice." I leaned over and scooped her up in my arms, she was quite light and easy to grasp, until she started thrashing. I dropped her on Blaise's bed and Adrian pulled her closer. She sighed and glared at me.

"I swear to god, if anything worse happens to her I will hurt you as much as I can." I had to admit, that threat coming from her was slightly intimidating.

"Alright." I responded. She immediately loosened up and put her head on the pillow.


	6. Where's Your Dress?

I woke in the middle of the night and sat up abruptly. "What's wrong?" Adrian asked as the cold air embraced my now blanket less skin.

"I just have to go to the bathroom that's all." Adrian merely yawned and switched positions. I merely got out of the bed and went over to Dani. Draco was fast asleep his arm draped lazily over her body. I lightly grabbed his wrist and moved so his arm wasn't on her and smiled. I quickly went into the bathroom and felt suddenly stifled. I decided to leave Draco's room and instead went down stairs and sat in front of the dieing fire. I gave a little shiver and merely stared on.

"I would figure that you would've melted by now." I felt my upper lip twitch at the sound of his arrogant voice.

"Funny Draco, but witches melt when water gets dumped on them."

"I was referring to the fact that you're an ice queen."

"Ah, that makes much more sense."

"Oh come Bes."

"Elizabeth to you." I snapped, but he merely ignored me and descended the stairs.

"You seriously have to know you are the coldest of the cold, the bitchiest of the bitches."

"Not if I like the person."

"Ah yes that exclusive list, which consists of Dani and now Adrian it would seem."

"Not only them."

"Oh who else then?"

"Roger Davis."

"Your prefect partner, so you two were forced together."

"Or so you think." I mumbled.

"I'll have to let Adrian know he has competition."

"Oh that'll be good." I mumbled.

"I suppose it would be rather amusing seeing those two pine over you."

"For once something you and I may agree on." I said smirking. We sat in silence for a bit, until I shivered. Instantly Draco was at my side arm over my shoulders. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked removing his arm.

"Giving you body warmth."

"I don't need it I can just go back to bed."

"Even though you don't want to?" I looked at him, how did he know me that well? He smirked, he knew he had me. He placed his arm around my shoulder once more. And once again I removed it.

"I wouldn't let you offer me body warmth even if it would be the only thing keeping me alive!" I seethed. As I got up and headed back to his room. I opened the door and snuck back into bed, instantly Adrian's arm was around my stomach and pulling me closer. Then came the stifling feeling once more. This time I merely shrugged it off and tried to sleep, until Draco came back into the room and woke me up.

"And where were you Draco?" I asked.

"Here and there." He merely answered.

"So you staid put then?" I fired back.

"Sure not like I was cold." He sneered. I merely closed my eyes smirk planted on my face.

The next time I woke up it looked to be late morning. I got up and stretched and looked over to the bed opposite of mine and saw Draco, but no Dani. Shit, shit, shit. I thought. "Morning, I think." Adrian mumbled.

"Where's Dani?" I asked. He merely looked at me and I sighed heavily and got up. I walked over to Draco's bed and ripped off his sheets. He grumbled, but staid put. "Where the hell is Dani?" I asked.

"How should I know?" He responded.

"You told me to trust you!" I screamed.

"Stop yelling would you Bes." Dani stated emerging from the bathroom one boob completely exposed and her hand ruffling her hair. I ran over and grabbed it to cover it. Draco and Adrian merely sat up and openly stared.

"I really hope someone walks in." I heard Draco mumble. I glared at him, but sure enough the door opened.

"Hey Draco, how's it..." Blaise didn't finish as he looked up at Dani and I, after a long awkward pause, Blaise finally asked, "Should I close the door?"

"Yes Blaise." I breathed. He merely nodded and backed up still staring at us and somehow managed to close the door. I merely backed Dani into the bathroom my hand still grabbing her boob and somehow managed to shut the door. We both sighed as I let go and she fixed her dress.

"I think we should get back to our room."

"I couldn't agree more, wait where's your dress?"

"By the bed, I'll grab it and change quickly." I opened the door and walked quietly out.

"What I don't understand is how you get girls to do these things." Blaise mumbled. I grabbed my dress and they all looked at me.

"I'm going to change then we'll be off, oh and Blaise nothing happened, I can assure you." I ran back to the bathroom changed and we both left. What I didn't count on was every guy in Slytherin sitting around in the common room. They merely looked at us and where we came from with knowing expressions, the problem was, they didn't know. They just assumed. We left and quickly made our way to Ravenclaw. We solved the clue easily and raced to our room and started to shower and change, me into a lace tank dress, and Dani into a casual blue one.

"Now they're going to be whispers we'll have to do damage control. Now it'll only be the Slytheirns who actually believe them."

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I have a few ideas." I stated as we left for lunch.


	7. Your Bal I Mean the Ball's

You're Ba…I Mean the Ball

I smirked as Adrian, Blaise, and I mentioned last night's party. "So did anything actually happen?" Blaise asked.

"I think we've already been over this, I don't kiss and tell." I stated, which means he would naturally assume something did happen, Bes needed to be taken down a notch anyway.

"Damn that means I owe you." Blaise sneered. Right the bet, since he assumed something happened that means technically I slept with Dani. I merely shrugged my shoulders and grabbed some food. Just then I heard a few whispers and looked up in time to see Bes and Dani enter looking refined and put together. Bes whispered something in Dani's ear and she nodded. Then they parted Dani towards the Ravenclaw table and Bes came right to me.

"Draco, I'm only going to ask once. Set the story straight."

" It's hard to set straight a story I didn't tell." I responded.

"Then tell the proper story."

"So wait nothing happened?" Blaise asked. "You shit, I almost paid up!" I merely put my hand up and he stopped talking.

"What if I don't?" I asked.

"Remember the threat I made early this morning before we went to bed?"

"Something about you hurting me?"

"Yes, and I can tell you what I have in mind might just be devastating."

"You've got nothing, Bes, I'm in control."

"So you think." She responded. I had to admit she looked awfully confident for a woman in her situation. She studied me and my reactions, trying to read me. But the way she looked at me was odd, she looked intrigued, but there was something, she looked at me like I was merely her play thing. Just another thing to play with. Another person to manipulate. She was wrong.

"Boys this conversation doesn't leave this table, you're right nothing happened, but I'm not going to correct them."

"So you're sticking to your guns." She stated.

"Yes, I am."

"Well that's a ballsy move." She said smiling. I merely smirked at the compliment. "No matter you'll regret it." She said smiling her wicked smile. "Your ba…I mean the ball's in my court Draco." She said as she got up and walked along the Slytherin table. She stopped and tapped a girl on the shoulder who turned and smiled. I gulped, I couldn't quite tell who it was, damn why did this girl have to be at the other end of the table? But they looked like they were getting along just fine. Bes sat down next to the girl and they began to chat even more. About ten minutes later she got up to leave and Dani followed, I decided to follow them as well, but as soon as I got to the entrance hall, I heard it.

"Drakie!" She screamed she practically tackled me from behind and I merely froze. Bes and Dani turned to face me. "Oh Bes told me everything!"

"What'd she tell you?" I asked frantically.

"Everything Drakie and I'm so sorry! I won't give up on us again!"

"What did she tell you?" I asked again.

"Just how you feel about me, and how you going after Dani was just a way to get my attention and it did now Draco! I love you too!"

"What were her specific words?"

"I don't know, something like, you really care for me you just don't know how to show it because you've never felt anything like the connection that we have." My jaw twitched in anger, I looked over at Bes and Dani who stood next to the stairs, Dani wore a smile, while Bes merely looked on trying to see if her nasty work had done the job. As soon as she saw my anger she had a wicked smile as well.

"Can I just have a minute with Bes?" I asked.

"Of course!" Pansy shrieked. I gave one deep breath and walked calmly over to her.

"You must be so proud."

"You can't say I didn't warn you." She merely stated.

"And now I'll warn you, you don't know what you've started." I sneered.

"Well, well Malfoy' s still got fight in him." She chided.

"I've got more then a little."

"Oh please I'm not scared."

"I don't want you to be scared, merely humiliated." She laughed and I was taken aback by how sweet it was, how her voice rang. That should not emerge from the devil as she was to be known.

"Just know two are playing this game and the ball's now in my court."

"Until your weak comeback sends it straight back to me."

I growled in anger as I stormed back to the common room Pansy following me like a little puppy dog. "So what are we doing today Drakie?"

"You and I are doing nothing!" I snarled.

"Draco, you don't have to hide your feelings anymore." Then I thought of it. I would stifle her and I knew just how.

"Adrian!" I yelled as I saw him walk by Pansy and I.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I've got something to tell you."

"Dude you were totally right." Adrian pointed out as we sat in the courtyard. "He's totally into her, what I don't understand is why she's returning his affections." He said as she laughed at one of his jokes.

"He pines over her, she loves attention."

"Well then shall I go interrupt them?" I merely smirked as Adrian got up.

"Hey Bes." Adrian said sitting down, Roger merely glared.

"Hey Adrian how are you?" She asked.

"I'm doing well now that I've found you again." She laughed and looked nervously at Roger who might I add looked ready to pounce. This was going to be good.

"That's so sweet." She finally said. Roger merely glared heavily at him from behind her back. I merely looked on as she merely grabbed the pressure point on her wrist.

"Miss Duchaine, your time table." Professor Flitwick siad walking form the school, "Oh and you too Mr. Davis."

"I do believe we have everything together." Roger said, "Good thing you take advanced classes."

"I'm just a regular know it all." Bes joked.

"Do you mind?" Adrian asked extending his hand, she shook her head, so Adrian grabbed the time table from her hand making sure to graze her hand as he did so. He studied her schedule and smiled, "We've got potions, transfigurations, and charms together."

"Really?" She asked. "Forgive me for saying this, but I didn't know you took advanced calsses."

"I don't I'm in Roger's year."

"That would do it." She responded. She was running out of ways to keep the peace.

"So Bes you should come watch the exhibition match this weekend." Adrian said.

"Of course she will because she'll be cheering for her house." Roger snapped.

"Oh is Ravenclaw in that match too?" She asked. Both guy's tempers were rising fast.

"Dani!" Bes suddenly shouted as Dani emerged onto the courtyard. Shit it was just getting good. As soon as Bes left they continued to start each other down.

"Back off man." Roger finally said.

"No way, a hot little thing like her? I'll never back down."

"All you Slytherins are the same." Roger spat. This was getting pretty intense.

"What would you know half breed." Adrian spat before walking away.

"What a jerk." He said as soon as he got to me. "Thanks for letting me know man."

"No problem." I said smirking.


	8. Time for a Few Tears

Time for a Few Tears

I had to admit he was good. I could already tell Roger and Adrian were going to be tricky to deal with. I sighed as I found out Dani and I only had one class together, DADA. "So was that Draco's doing?" Dani asked.

"Yes, he's better than I thought." I responded. "Thanks for responding so quickly." I said.

"What are cousins for?" She said.

"Hey there sis." Bekim said stopping in front of us.

"Bekim what a nice surprise." I said confused he never talked to me.

"So you let me down last night?"

"And how did I do that?"

"The game with Adrian?" He said. "I wanted you to take him down a notch."

"Ah that, well brother let's just say I'm using him for a bigger game."

"Oh? And who has earned your attention? Not that it's a good thing."

"One of your own." I responded. "And let's just say Adrian is a marvelous resource."

"So I inadvertently helped you out?" He asked.

"Yes you did."

"Anytime." He said. "Ah, Cecelia!" He said running to catch up with some girl.

"Is that number twenty-three?"

"She will be tonight." I merely rolled my eyes and walked around him.

"Oh how I love my older brother." I snapped. Dani snorted and we kept walking to the library.

"So how are you going to get back at him?" Dani asked.

"I'm thinking I make him public enemy number one."

"And how do you make the Slytherin Sex God public enemy number one?" I sat down at one of the tables deep in thought when it hit me.

"Mark him." I answered.

"That's good. But when?"

"Dinner tonight, the rumor about us and him will have spread by then."

"Will it get everyone against him?"

"No, Slytherins will never turn, but the other three houses will."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Dani asked.

"Time for a few tears." I said as I turned on the waterworks. As soon as we entered people began to whisper. I sobbed a couple of times and walked right over to him. He saw me coming from a mile away and stiffened. Dani walked with me making it look like she was the only one giving me strength. As soon as I got close I inhaled and glared.

"What do want?" He sneered.

"You bastard!" I screamed at him. He jumped back in shock. "How could you be so cruel to me?" He saw the stares and stood up trying to calm me down.

"Elizabeth." He growled.

"What you're angry at me, for the rumor you spread?!" I shouted. "You are truly evil." I said placing my hand on his chest. He stepped back from the heat that transferred and looked at his chest, there laid a sapphire blue L in elegant script right above his heart.

"What is this?!" He asked frantically.

"You've been marked." Was all I said before leaving the great hall in what looked to be distress. As soon as I got out however all I could do was smile.


	9. It's a Girl Code Thing

It's a Girl Code Thing

As soon as she left I looked around the deathly silent hall, there were several glares and then the entire hall erupted in whispers. I sat down and all the guys merely shrugged it off, but all the girls stared at me in horror. "What?" I spat at one of them. But they continued to stare in horror. "What?" I spat again.

"Drakie, do you know what that is?" Pansy said sitting next to me.

"No." I sneered.

"It's a mark." Pansy said.

"Well obviously."

"Do you know what it means to be marked?" She asked. I merely shook my head and expected an answer. "Not surprising it's a girl code thing. If a guy's been marked that means he's done something truly horrible to the girl and she's letting every other girl you're a monster."

"I could just say she's lying."

"No you can't because the only way a mark would work was if the crime so to speak was true."

"You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled.

"But don't worry I will never leave you, Drakie." I wanted to puke. I looked around and was met with only hostile glares, from the girls, which it was normally the opposite of hostile. Not one flirtatious glance. Bes had literally made my life hell.

"How do I remove it?" I asked her.

"Only the marker can remove it, when she feels you suffered enough. I mean maybe a professor could figure it out, but I doubt it if it's a Ravenclaw's work. Theirs always seem to be particularly nasty."

"That sucks mate." Blaise said patting my shoulder. As soon as I saw Bes and Dani leave I got up to follow them, but was soon met by a wall of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls.

"Leave her alone!" One yelled and the rest screamed in agreement.

"Haven't you done enough?" Another shouted. I resisted the urge to yell at them attempt to tell them the full story and how Bes was a purely evil creature. She was the monster, not me. I merely pushed past the girls and sought refuge in the dungeons. I spent the rest of the day there, the rest of the day in my room pacing in anger plotting revenge, I even tried changing my shirt seven times, but the mark somehow remained. I was so angry.

That's how it went for a month, I only left for food and class, I hadn't gotten any, despite the fact that Pansy kept offering. I needed to leave, so I did two in the morning I left my dorm and went outside. I stepped into the surprisingly warm air and went towards the lake. "You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled. There she was sitting on the ground in a short green dress, her back against a tree. She turned at the sudden noise and smiled when she saw me. Why does the moonlight have to look so good on her? "Why must you haunt me?"

"Someone sounds testy."

"What do you think I've gotten nothing in a month thanks to you."

"Because balancing Adrian and Roger is so easy." She shot back. I smirked so they were still on her case. "Though I suppose Adrian's lost his uses."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well with you always locked in your room he can no longer supply me with information can he?"

"You used him to feed you info?" I gasped.

"How do you think I know so much about you Draco, women's intuition?" I smirked and sat down next to her. "Anyway I came out here because it's peaceful so if you're going to make it not peaceful I'm going to ask you nicely to leave."

"I came out here for the same reason." Was all I said back. She sighed and looked at me.

"I suppose you've suffered enough." She reached out to me and I instinctively retracted. She looked at me and I sighed she moved towards me again and placed her hand on my chest. I felt some heat and then looked down, it was gone the dreaded mark was gone. I smirked.

"Thanks."

"I did find Adrian interesting." She finally said.

"What?" I asked.

"I had a genuine interest in Adrian."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Just so you don't think I'm heartless and cold." So she did feel insecure. "Only around people who know me." She said.

"Huh?"

"I'm only insecure around people who know me."

"Oh. Why do you think I know you?"

"You pulled the Adrian slash Roger thing."

"I suppose."

"I just wanna know why you haven't been smart enough to get back at me."

"Maybe I just didn't feel like it."

"Nah, you want to you're just too stupid to think of something good." Had she really just called me stupid? "Face it you're just a one hit wonder, you're outta tricks, but I've still got a bag full." I wanted to get up and screamed at her, but instead I just stomped off.

I hadn't even bothered to think of way to get back at her, I should really get on that. The problem was I couldn't think of anything. She had pretty much stopped talking to Adrian so Roger won. And he showed it, they were definitely a couple I mean come on they held hands everywhere, kissed everywhere, and always went everywhere together. "I don't get it man, how could she pick him over me?"

"He's a Ravenclaw, he gets more time with her." I pointed out.

"So I was at a disadvantage from the start, son of a bitch!" Pucey exclaimed causing several people to look our way. I merely continued brooding over revenge on Bes. She would be surprised that's for sure. But what was I going to do? Dammit. It had to be good. What did I know about her? Well what do I know, she hates being stifled, and she has some sort of issue with her brother, and has a vendetta against Slytherin guys for some odd reason. But what could I use?


	10. He's a Really Big

He's a Really big…

It's been a month since I've been with Roger and I had to admit, it was so nice to have someone else who seemed to understand. I loved his soft kisses and holding hands with him everywhere. Even Dani enjoyed having someone to split my affections with so I didn't dote on her always. I remember when he finally asked me out. Fall had just begun and the leaves were falling all around us as we took an early morning walk. "Ya know Bes, I really like you." He said out of the blue as we walked quietly our hands grazing each other.

"I like you too." I answered.

"Be mine and only mine." He said stopping us so we could face each other.

"Yes, Roger." I answered excited as can be. He smiled swept me up in his arms and spun me around. Then he put me down and I remember how the wind blew my hair all around in a frenzy.

"You look beautiful, with the sun reflecting your red strands." The wind kept blowing and he brushed the strands in my face out of his way as he leaned down and kissed me. His lips slightly chapped, but still just as tender. I kissed lightly back and we separated putting our foreheads together and just smiling like fools. A smile came to my face as I remembered this moment and sure enough I saw him in the common room and I went right up to him laying my body against his, but instead of accepting me he flinched. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting up.

"Nothing..." He answered.

"Why are you lying to me?" I asked.

"I'm not."

"Why have you lied to me twice now?" I asked. He turned away he was avoiding my gaze.

"I'm sorry Bes!" He blurted.

"For flinching?" I asked.

"No, I messed up."

"And how did you do that?" I asked frowning.

"I...."

"You...." I urged.

"I...kissed."

"Who?!" I snapped.

"Dani." Whatever I was about to scream at him lodged in my throat. I couldn't breathe. I was frozen, stuck looking at this evil man. And Dani, why of all people did he have to take Dani?

"My Dani?" I whimpered. Hoping to God I was wrong.

"Yeah." I said nothing. "Bes please it was a mistake and she didn't even kiss me back, it was all me." I still said nothing. But I did slap him, hard. My hand print immediately started to appear. Everyone was looking on at this point. Just then the portrait hole opened and in came Dani, right into her mess. She knew.

"Bes I am so sorry!" She immediately exclaimed as she began to sob.

"She did nothing it was all me!" Roger claimed. "But Bes it was a mistake I only like you, and I like you sooo much, Bes, please say something!" But I still said nothing I simply grabbed my coat and walked out of the common room stifling my tears. As soon as I left they began to fall, but I simply walked outside and by the tree that I loved to think at so much. Only someone had beat me to it.

"Ya know these meetings are a little odd." I announced. Draco turned and looked at me. He said nothing despite my tears.

"Roger's a dick anyway." Was all he said. I smiled.

"If only that were the full story."

"Enlighten me." He stated.

"He kissed Dani." I said. My announcement was met with a long silence.

"He's a really big dick." Draco finally said.

"What about you, why are you out here?"

"Just thinking." He said.

"Bout what?" I asked.

"Random things." He lied. I could tell.

"Well then, aren't we an odd couple." We both froze, I immediately regret not thinking that through. "You know what I mean." I said.

"I'm not sure I do, wishful thinking are we?"

"Draco, you should know by now I hate you with a passion."

"It's mutual."

"So no it's not wishful thinking."

"You keep telling yourself that." He responded. I was getting angry, as if I wasn't upset enough.

"Shut it." I snapped.

"Oh now we're just uncreative." I growled trying not to strike.

"Calm down kitty."

"I've left you alone for months Draco don't make me angry."

"Well maybe I'm just not through with you yet." He said.

"I'll be waiting." I snapped stomping off. I scoffed he thought he was going to get back at me, he was so wrong. He would never come even close to getting me back, I'd hit him again before he got a chance. But as soon as my mind started plotting, it shut down and all I could think of was Roger and Dani. And suddenly I was gripped with sadness it grabbed my chest and only got tighter. Until I once again started to sob. Openly right there in the entrance hall of all places.

"Bes?" I turned and saw Bekim. "Oh God what happened?"

"Roger kissed Dani." I wailed as he embraced me pulling my head into his chest.

"Bes I am so sorry."

"I don't wanna go back there Bekim."

"Then you'll come to Slytherin with me."

"What?" I said concerned.

"Oh if you're with me they won't even spare a second look." I didn't say anything I just nodded my head. We started walking down and he just shook his head. "Least Father will be pleased you're not seeing him anymore."

"Bekim please not now. I don't want to hear about father." I said spitting out the word father.

"Alright let's go." He whispered the password and we entered. He was right no one spared us a look as he brought me immediately to his room. We entered and Pucey sat up quickly.

"What happened?" He asked sternly.

"Roger kissed Dani." Bekim supplied.

"And he accused Slytherins of being evil!" He exclaimed. I smirked and sat down on Bekim's bed.

"This sucks!" I screamed.

"That's it get it all out." Bekim encouraged. I laughed and laid fell back on his bed still laughing.


	11. Evil Creature

Evil Creature

"You're looking better already." I said as she descended the stairs to the Slytherin common room. "But may I ask why you're here?"

"I spent the night with Bekim and Pucey."

"Oh." There went my brother trouble theory. I admired her body as the fire cast shadows over it making her red hair glow bright. Damn why did this evil creature have to be so beautiful? Just the thoughts of what she's done to me disgusted me and made me want to hurt her, something I've never wanted to do to a girl.

"Ya know everytime I see you I wanna slap you and physically hurt you in every way imaginable? It's mutual I'm sure." She said. How did she even know? But I decided not to dwell on it.

"I believe we disgust each other."

"Well this seems to be where the party's at." Bekim said as bounded down the stairs. "Ya know Draco speaking of parties you should come to our estate, for the one we hold on Christmas eve!" Bekim exclaimed. I glanced at Bes who looked on in horror. "I mean come on there will be plenty of hot girls there, and Bes won't look so bad herself." I looked at Bes who merely shook her head in warning.

"Ya know Bekim I would love to." I answered.

December 24th or D-Day as Bes called it soon came. My mother who was ecstatic to be invited over to the Duchaines and made sure we were there right on time. "Narcissa!" Bes's mother shouted as we entered. "How are you?" But I soon separated from them as I saw Bes descend the grand staircase in the hall. My first thoughts were how she was a vision in white, with her hair tied up in some elegant knot, one word, stunning. But my second thought was of hatred. She descended with a smile and looked right me, that look I hated, the look that said "I'm better then you, you're just another play thing of mine." But my third thought was the best and one decision I would never forget.

"Oh my she's so beautiful Ellen." My mother said,

"It's a shame what her boyfriend did to her." Ellen mentioned.

"I knew that Ravenclaw boy was no good, she needs a good pureblooded Slytherin." I smirked no wonder she hated Slytherins that's what daddy wanted.

"She has a Slytherin man." I said.

"Who?" Ellen and my mother asked.

"Me. We wanted to surprise you guys." Bes was still smiling as she approached us.

"Bes why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ellen said embracing her, her dad just looked proud.

"About what?"

"You and Draco of course."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Oh honey he told us you two were together." She looked at me horrified but soon fixed it when she saw their proud faces. She was trapped make a scene or let them, particularly daddy be happy and proud.

"Oh you told them without me Drakie?" She said finally, her smile strained.

"Sorry Bes." I responded taking her hand in my own and leading us away.

"I hate you."

" I know."

"I'm going to make this hell."

"I know. But it'll be hard for a pretty little thing like you." I said winking at her. She scoffed and ripped her hand out of my own. "Now, now the parents are looking." I reprimanded. She glared at me and put her hand back smiling to make it all look like a joke to them.

I would like to say the entire night was easy and effortless, but it wasn't immediately Bes started acting like Pansy clinging to me every second using that ridiculous nickname she gave me. But when the parents weren't around she would constantly mutter words of pure hatred and when they were around we did them quietly. I had to admit she was making this miserable.

"Oh Draco, Bes I found you." Bes's mom Ellen said approaching us. "I have news, since you two seem to be so attached we're going to spend Christmas together here, and Draco's spending the rest of the vacation with us isn't that grand."

"Just grand." Bes responded. Ellen smiled and left.

"I really, really hate you." She sneered.

The night ended and I was exhausted. Bes had made it miserable, but now I was winning our little war. She led me to my room and opened the door. "Here." She mumbled.

"Thanks." I said. I started to enter when I noticed her room was directly across the hall. "Bit close don't you think?"

"I didn't put you there." She snapped. "If I had my choice you would be at your house, or better yet out in the snow!"

"Honestly you two are made for each other so give it up." Bekim said as he passed by. Bes and I looked at each other in total shock then glared at Bekim.

"And you two are exactly the same, but won't care to admit it." I snapped back. They both froze. And then in sync they glared at me, glares I had never felt before, glares that physically hurt me.

"What?" Bes just asked.

"You two are exactly alike." I reaffirmed.

"We. Are. Nothing. Alike." Bes seethed. Bekim however said nothing, he merely stood where he was fists balled. "How dare you insult me in such a way!" She roared. I stepped back in shock. And looked frantically at Bekim, would he help me out? No, he merely tightened his fists until both of his arms shook by his side. And he finally walked, or stomped away. I looked back to Bes, but was only met with a slamming door.

I entered my room and shut the door settling myself just behind it. I put my head in my hands, I had no idea she would react in such way, that both of them would react in such a way. She was just so angry, and her anger hurt me somehow. I was so affected by her reaction, but why she had done horrible things to me, for God sakes she turned every girl but Pansy against me. I finally stood up, when I heard a door shut. I quietly opened mine and peeked out and saw Bes practically running down the hall. I don't why, but I followed her. She raced through a bunch of twisted hall ways her bare feet barely making a sound and ducked into a random room and I stood just outside the door she left open. I peaked around and saw her sit gracefully on a piano bench, still in her dress, only her hair was down, but still in elegant curls. Her fingers delicately placed themselves on the keys and she began playing a slow tune, the notes all harmonized and sounded beautiful together, but she began to pick up the pace, her notes didn't meld well together, her rhythms grew more and more intense and complicated, so complicated I felt my mind wouldn't be able to keep up with it. Like I wouldn't be able to comprehend it. Then it suddenly stopped and the quite simple playing resumed and faded out gracefully. "Why are you standing there Draco?" She asked. I froze, I couldn't breathe. She knew I was here and kept playing, for some reason it felt like she shared something extremely intimate with me. I had seen her at her most vulnerable. Yet she seemed calm now. I walked over to her and sat next to her. She looked right at me and her pale green eyes were doing strange things to me. Filling me with hate and disgust as they normally did, but I didn't see the normal look in them, the look that made me her play thing. The way she was looking at me made me feel human. Like I was her equal. My anger subsided, I felt oddly calm. "Why are you looking at me that way Draco?"

"Because you're looking at me differently, I'm trying to figure it out." She smiled, her beautiful breathtaking smile. Get a grip Draco.

"There it is." She said. I guess my look changed. I merely sighed and kept looking. "You know I find it hard to read you." She confessed.

"Same." I responded not even thinking twice about her confession.

"Why is it so easy to talk to you? Why am I so comfortable?"

"I was just wondering the same thing."

"I've got to go." Bes stuttered as she got up and once again ran.


	12. We Play Cutest Couple of Course

**Chpt 12**

We Play Cutest Couple of Course

The rest of the vacation was spent avoiding Draco, as was the next month. Well except when our parents were around then we were the cutest couple ever. I was finally back at Hogwarts where I could avoid him, I could regroup and re-gather. The only problem was I didn't know where to start. I didn't even know where to begin. I stomped down the hall in a huff and still Daniless. I hadn't forgiven her in fact I gave her little thought. I sighed to myself I was thinking about her now. I wanted to scream, but didn't of course and kept walking I was determined to get outside. But someone grabbed my shoulder before I could grab the door. I turned and back handed the person and quickly drew my wand. "Bekim." I said shocked.

"Maybe I'm not glad I found you." He said caressing his already red cheek.

"What is it Bekin?" I asked putting my wand away.

"Mum and Narcissa are stopping by for a surprise visit." He said. "I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Like now?"

"In like ten minutes for dinner."

"Shit, shit, shit!" I exclaimed. "I have to get Draco." Then I inwardly groaned.

"He knows he's probably trying to find you." Bekim said. I said nothing more and headed into the dungeons. I was practically sprinting. Bekim was right though he was just emerging from the Slytherin common room.

"Bes thank god." Draco exclaimed grabbing my arm and leading me further into the dungeons. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We play cute couple for them what else?" He snapped.

"In front of the whole school?!" I snapped back. He stopped. He realized I was right it would never work. Not with the entire school knowing we hate each other. Before we could break the silence something else did. There was a giant thud and my eyes widened with horror. "Draco is that a troll?" I asked fully aware of the answer, I pointed at the massive green figure which was thankfully looking the opposite direction. Just then another stepped into place with it.

"No it's two." He hissed pulling me into the nearest classroom and shutting the door. I drew my wand and sealed it so nothing was muscling its way in. We stood there silently catching our breath.

"I can't believe I'm in this mess!" I exclaimed. "This is all your fault!" I exclaimed pointing at Draco.

"My fault?!"

"Yes your fault!" I said walking away from him.

"How?"

"If you hadn't told our parents we were a couple!"

"I was doing that to get revenge you're the one who started this whole war!"

"If you had heeded my threats in the beginning this would have never happened!"

"Do you hurt people because you can't feel?" He suddenly asked. "Is that why you're so cruel?"

"You're calling me heartless and cruel? This coming from the most emotionless guy in the world!"

"You're calling me emotionless?"

"Why do you think you have a different girl every night Draco? Because you're heartless and that seems to help you compensate for that!"

"What about you? You use people until they have no more use and then throw them away like they're nothing! Did Daddy not approve of your sorting and you're trying to somehow impress him by acting like a Slytherin?!"

"No! I turned down Slytherin, I told the hat to put me in Ravenclaw!" He was shocked.

"You think it didn't know how cunning I was? I pleaded with it to go with the smarts!"

"So you're just trying to be different stand out? What is wrong with you?! I thought you wanted to impress your family."

"I hate my family! They only care about Bekim, and his greatness, I'm nothing to them, I just want to get out of his damn shadow! I'm not a bargaining chip for father to marry me off to some new and upcoming death eater! Like you!" I screamed. We were both on opposing sides of one table now a bunch of stacked chairs blocking our views.

"You say that as if I want to become one!" He screamed back. We both stood there and looked at each other, well as good as could see one another anyway. Suddenly I threw the nearest chair to me off of the table and climbed on top of it clearing two more as I went he cleared the last one and I grabbed his collar and pulled him to me crashing his lips to mine. I could feel the raw anger we had, the hate, and a little of something else, comfort. His tongue begged for entrance and I gave it. He nipped my lower lip and placed his hand on my lower back pulling me closer to him. Our bodies were as close as possible, but I wanted more of him. No, I needed more and fast. I ran my fingers through his soft hair and his wonderfully big hands ran up and down my spine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he lifted me off the table with ease and into the nearest wall. I bit his lower lip as my back made contact with it. He broke contact with my lips and began to kiss and suck on my neck. I moaned and I could feel his smirk against my skin. He moved back to my lips and our lips met with extreme passion, something I had never felt before. I smirked at the thought neither of us could deny we were feeling now. We weren't so emotionless as we accused each other of being.

We finally separated from each other trying to catch our breath. "It looks like I've marked you now." He said admiring his work on my neck. I merely smiled. He was still holding me and how I loved the feeling. I loved being held close to him. I admired his lips which looked a little swollen from our recent passion. I placed my hand on his chest and lowered myself what I hope was gracefully to my feet. He merely stood close to me breathing on my neck sending shivers down my spine. "So now what happens?" He asked.

"Don't talk." I ordered and I just stood close to him.


	13. Here's to Hoping it Works

**Chpt 13**

Here's to Hoping it Works

We stood this way for a little while longer, but I knew we were going to have to move. "We're going to have to move." I whispered.

"Yeah, I know doesn't mean I want to." She mumbled. But she separated from me and drew her wand anyway. "They'll know we're not there soon, if they don't already."

"I can hear my mother already." I mumbled. Bes merely smirked clearly she knew the feeling. She quickly removed the spell on the door and quietly opened it. She nodded her head and we stepped out, she maintained a quick pace in front of me, until I heard an enormous thud. I looked behind me and surely enough there one of them was charging right at us. My mind went blank suddenly I couldn't remember a thing, I couldn't even remember what a spell was.

"Rictomsempra!" Bes yelled and jet of red light shot out from her wand and hit the troll square in the chest. The troll fell backwards hitting it's head on the stone floor and lying motionless. We both exhaled deeply when it got cold. Horribly cold. I could see frost forming on the mildly wet walls. We could see our breath.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Why the hell is there a demontor here?" Bes said. "This can't be normal, two trolls and now a dementor?" She asked mostly to herself. "But where is it?"

"Forget it!" I said seeing a door that lead directly outside.

"What? You can't just forget a dementor, plus we have to go through it."

"No we don't. That door leads directly outside, to an area near the Forbidden Forest." I pointed out.

"Draco it's forbidden for a reason. I'll take my chance with the Dementor." She hissed.

"Oh no you're not." I snapped grabbing her wrist and hauling her outside. And into a whole hoard of them. Their breathing was unbearable, the cold was unbearable, my thoughts were unbearable, I was miserable. I felt like I would never be happy again despite the incredible woman beside me.

"Expecto Patronum!" I heard her exclaim. And suddenly I felt warmth, I felt happy, I looked at her bathed in bright white light as she placed my arm on her shoulder so she could help me walk back into the castle through the front doors. I could hear my mother as soon as we entered.

"How could this happen?!" she exclaimed. "How could you let this happen to my son?!"

"And my daughter!" Ellen threw in. Dumbledore merely stood there taking it all.

"Mom we're fine." Bes said. All three turned to face us and our mothers ran to us.

"Oh honey I'm so happy, but why were you down there anyway?"

"Potions assignment." Bes lied.

"Oh honey you don't have to lie, I knew what you were up to." she said giving us a wink. Bes's hand immediately went to the mark on her neck. "But you are so getting a lecture next time we meet."

"Oh god." She whispered to herself.

"You too Draco." My mom snapped.

"I'm going to request that my daughter get some sort of break from this place.."

"Same with my son."

Dumbledore nodded his head, "you two have three days." He stated. Bes nodded and walked with me to the nearest fireplace. Grabbed the powder next to it and stepped into the fire place,

"Duchaine Estate." She said clearly and soon we were gone.

We came out in her living room and she dragged me to her kitchen where she somehow got me into a chair and walked over to the pantry. She came back with a bar of chocolate. Then went to the fridge pulled out some brown bottle and got a spoon. She squeezed the liquid into it and looked at me expectantly, "open."

"What is it?"

"Chocolate syrup." I smirked

"I could think of a few better ways to eat this." and with that opened my mouth.

"I just wished you listened to me always." I could feel the syrups magical healing powers as it went down.

"But then you wouldn't love me."

"I don't love you Draco."

"No lying."

"I'm not." she placed the now unwrapped chocolate bar in my hand and glared at me, silently ordering me to eat.

"Ya know I kinda like having you dote upon me."

"Yeah well don't get used to it." she sighed and propped herself on the counter making her taller than me, bet she loved that. "Still what do you think caused that?"

"I have no clue." I answered taking a bite of chocolate. "I'm just glad you are so damn smart."

"I'm surprised the spell worked at all." She said.

"Why?"

"I've never had a happy enough moment to use as leverage for the spell."

"What did you use this time?" Bes merely looked down and blushed. "Bes what was it?" I asked again.

She mumbled something, but it was to indistinguishable for me to hear, "What was that?" I asked

"The moment after." She mumbled only slightly louder, I heard this time, but decided to torture her further.

"I'm didn't catch the one either."

"The moment after!" She shouted.

"Huh?"

"The moment after we kissed, when you held me, your breath caressing my neck, it felt so amazing, I felt so loved."

"Ya know Bes I wouldn't have pegged you for a clingy girl." I said. But instead of her normal frustration she merely smiled. She actually smiled. She didn't scoff or sneer. She smiled.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better, but I have a favor to ask."

"No sex. I don't care how close to death you were."

"Not that, I wanna see it."

"See what?" She asked.

"The patronus."

"Oh." Was all she said. "Okay." She grabbed her wand and slid gracefully off of the counter. "Here's to hoping it works." She breathed heavily and pointed her wand, "Expecto Patronum." She said her wand began to glow then there stood a Panther looking majestic. Bes smiled brightly. The panther looked at her expectantly it's eyes full of knowing, it looked at her calmly and she looked right back completely at a loss for words. Instead she reached out her hand touched it her fingers traveling right through it as it regained its form immediately after her hand passed through. The panthers turned and leapt up running around above us and disappearing. And all I could think was that was something our moment created our love created. Wait. No, not love. This Patronus was a product of our hate, it had to be.


	14. Come to Bed With Me?

**Chpt 14**

**Come to Bed With Me?**

"So what now?" Draco asked.

"I get caught up on all of my homework of course."

"A Ravenclaw behind on her homework?"

"Of course just because I'm in Ravenclaw doesn't mean I don't have a life."

"How about you show me around instead?"

"You've been here before."

"I've been in your function room before, but nowhere else, except a couple of rooms show me what you do for fun around here?"

DRACO P.O.V

"Fine I'll show you the house."She grumbled as she got off of the counter she had placed herself upon , I observed her and she looked back at me and when her hair spun behind her gracefully, her pale skin soft, her lips plump, her eyes, not their normal intensity, they, like her skin were soft, I was caught off track I didn't know what to do. I just sat there slightly dumbfounded. "Well are you coming?" She asked a mischievous smile on her lips, and I could've sworn the next words out of her mouth were, "come on Draco, aren't you going to come to bed with me?" Instead I was met with her merely glaring at me, "I know your head is empty, but I thought you had something, in there." I snapped out of my thoughts and walked towards her following as she led me through several meeting rooms and down several hallways containing various rooms, even a pool. And led to a door at the end. "This is what we do for fun around here." She said as she opened the door to a vast quidditch pitch all inside.

"I have to admit this is rather impressive." I said. "But as impressive as this is, I was hoping to see another room."

"Which would that be?" She asked pretending she didn't know.

"I think you know."

"Why does my room hold such a fascination to you?"

"A room tells a lot about a person."

"Ah so it's information you seek."

"What can I say."

"You really wanna see it?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Fine, since you're injured I'll be nice." She turned and again it caught me by surprise, but I recovered quickly and followed her up the stairs. She led me to the familiar place and opened the door across the hall. I looked in and saw what I hadn't expected. Her room wasn't obscenely clean, granted it wasn't really messy either, it was more disorganized. It was sapphire, from the silk sheets to the see through canopy hanging over the bed. Though the pillows were silver and contrasted nicely with the blue. She had a desk in the corner that was covered in parchment, and I was dying to know what was on those. I went to step in, but she stopped me immediately.

"I said I'd show you."

"Leave it to you to find a loophole."

"Of course." She answered keeping her eyes on me. I immediately dashed into her room and raced over to her desk. And went to dig through it all. "Draco no!" She asked. I looked at the desk and back at her. "It's not meant for anyone's eyes." She simply said.

"Why family secrets?" I asked.

"No." She answered. "It's nothing." She said.

"So then I'll just have a look." I answered and picked up the papers. I flipped them over and couldn't read it anyway, it was music. I kept leafing through it and couldn't understand what the dots and lines on the pages meant. "Why are you so scared of me seeing this?" I asked. She sighed and walked in towards me crossing her arms over her chest. "Because Draco that's me. You're holding me in your hands."

"What?" I asked. She was trying to keep control of the situation, but she was uncomfortable. I clearly had leverage with these pages. But I couldn't even think of that I could only think about the beautiful girl in front of me and her body.

"Kiss me." She suddenly said.

"What?" I asked for the second time.

"Kiss me. I'll show you what that says, kiss me." This wasn't a fantasy, she had that smile on her lips she looked more than inviting, I dropped the papers and walked over to her kissing her as passionately as I could. I could feel her collapse into me, but then quickly taking charge again as she grabbed my collar and dragged me over to her bed pushing me onto it and crawling over me. She kissed all along my jaw and then my lips again, a girl has never taken charge with me, she licked my lips and I gave her the entrance she desired she bit my lower lip and I retaliated, as amazing as it was I needed control back, so I took it back. Soon she was the one underneath me and I could feel her arch her back so her chest was against my own.

BES P.O.V

He took charge again and ran his hands up underneath my shirt, then moving them to undo the buttons in the front. And shockingly I let him, I was now half naked underneath Draco Malfoy, he could see the black lace underneath the shirt. And I wasn't even angry, I was enjoying myself far too much, this never happened with Roger. Then I was suddenly sad again. I placed my hand on his chest and stopped him. He looked at me and saw my face. "Too soon?" He asked and I looked at him shocked, he knew me too well, then there was the fact that he wasn't pushing it, he merely laid next to me his arms behind his head. But then he said something different, something that would make me think yet secretly please me, "Looks like the name of the game has changed." He stated.


	15. Stop Looking at Me

Chpt 15 Stop Looking At Me

I walked down to potions class ready to be back at Hogwarts, ready to get back to things other than Draco ready to get my mind of the boy. "You had great sex." I looked over and saw Dani right next to me copying my stride.

"What?"

"You're practically glowing, you're smiling, and you don't look like you're going to kill someone, putting you in a good mood and the only way that happens is when you have great sex."

"For your information, I didn't have any sex."

"Oh come on three days for you and Draco alone at your place and you didn't have sex?"

"No we didn't, not that that's any of your information, we're still arguing."

"Oh come on Bes, it's been like forever, surely you can forgive me by now!" I looked at her and saw the desperation on her face. "Plus who's going to get you out of awkward situations?" I smiled at her and hugged her.

"I suppose." I answered her and she jumped up in excitement. "Okay I have to go to charms, with Roger wish me luck."

"What?" She looked at me clearly something escaped her that shouldn't of.

"We're just friends Bes, I had no one else to turn to when you weren't there."

"Okay, but the minute you two start dating forget it." I said. Dani smiled and ran the other direction. I walked into the potions room.

"Bes, hey." Adrian greeted.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing just wondering if you'll join me."

"Sure." I said smiling as I sat next to him.

"So I have to ask anything happen between you and Draco at your estate?"

"What?" I asked.

"I wanna know the truth before the rumors start to fly."

"That's oddly sweet, and no nothing happened. He was too sick for anything even if I wanted it." I said laughing.

"So nothing happened?" He asked again

"Right. Not a thing happened."

"Okay then." He said smirking. He sat back putting his arm on the back of my chair and I merely got my stuff out as Snape walked in. I merely sat there sketching on my parchment, I knew all of this stuff anyway, liquid death was nothing. Easy to make. Though I felt a strange look from behind me. I looked back and saw Draco looking at me, a smirk on his face, and mischief in his grey eyes. I looked back to my sketches. "This is so boring." Adrian whispered to me.

"I know, right, I'm practically asleep." He merely smirked and continued to not pay attention. Class finally ended and I got up and left, though Draco soon caught up with me. "Stop looking at me." I said.

"What?"

"Stop giving me that look you do."

"What look?" Draco asked.

"Like you're picturing me naked."

"Well I've already seen you half naked, I'm just filling in the rest, it's a good thought." I scoffed and smirked.

"Draco that is certainly not the way to talk to a lady." I said.

"Yeah, but I think we're past that cordial stage, I mean you're practically dating me."

"Am I really?" I asked.

"Well sure, I mean we're flirting, we've snogged a couple of times, I've seen you half naked, and we know how the other thinks. Dating."

"I guess we just have different thoughts on dating." I said meeting up with Dani in front of the Great Hall. I merely glared at Roger who was talking with her.

"Bes." I glared at him again. "Elizabeth, please can we at least be friends?" I merely smirked and looked at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"What, just to be friends."

"So you can ask me what?" I asked. He sighed and placed his hands in his pockets meaning he was scared to ask something, I had found him out.

"One of our chasers is sick."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Dani told me, that you practice with your brother all the time." I glared at Dani who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"You're kidding me right, you expect me to help you?"

"Just help your house, not me."

"Oh come on Bes, I know how much you want to." Dani said.

"Who's it against?" I asked.

"Slytherin."

"Slytherin? You expect me to go against them, they have the best chasing game, Blaise, Bekim, and Adrian are pretty much unstoppable. Not to mention they have Malfoy."

"Malfoy doesn't do anything he's not that good."

"He's better then every seeker cept Potter." I said. "The Slytherin team is more than formidable for Ravenclaw."

"Then help us win, I mean think about it if you play, you can take out Bekim as a threat because you know exactly how he plays." He was right I could take Bekim on, take out part of the equation. Damn Roger had my mind going now, he intrigued me. "Fine, but just for this game." I answered. He smiled and we all walked into the Great Hall.

After dinner I walked with Roger down to the pitch and we met the team at the pitch. "This is Ally's replacement?" One of the chasers reacted he sounded enraged. Guess he liked Ally a lot.

"Yes William, she's good, and she practices with Bekim daily."

"Oh come on she's just a pretty girl, no fight in her." Another guy said.

"Wow, you really have the beaters after you." Roger commented.

"Fantastic." I said.

"Yes, she is, but only for this game, when we talked she knew a surprising amount about the Slytherin game, making her the best candidate."

"Just because she knows things doesn't mean she can play."

"Would you care to show them?" Roger asked.

"I would love to." I said. I grabbed my broom and mounted it zooming into the air Roger threw the quaffle up to me, "How about two on one?" I asked. "We need a keeper too." The keeper, Roger, and the other chaser came up and I tossed the quaffle to one of them, "you guys are going to need all the help you can get." I said. This got them riled up and they zoomed to get by me, but I merely ran toward the girl with quaffle and stole it straight out of the air as she threw it and raced to the goals throwing it straight through the center one. The keeper threw it towards one of the other chasers and I once again snagged it and threw it back in. This time one of the chasers caught it and we raced towards my open hoops, I flew directly underneath on in their blind spot and just as she was about to throw it I zoomed up and snagged it out of her hand and flew towards the hoops I threw it and the keeper deflected it, but I snagged it and threw it straight back in catching him by surprise. "There good enough for you guys?" I asked as I descended. Everyone was so shocked they just merely nodded, Roger however just looked cocky.

"She's going to be whipping you guys into shape." I sighed and glared at Roger.

"Alright from what I remember from Slytherin strategy last year…."

I walked back to the castle dragging my broom exhausted as hell. As soon as I got to the stairs, "You play?" I looked over at Draco who was with Blaise, Adrian, and my brother.

"What'd Roger have to tell you to get you to do this?" My brother asked.

"He told me I get to kick your ass." I said. "And I'm only playing for this game because their other chaser is supposedly very sick."

"Yeah okay." My brother said.

"Well either way, you guys don't stand a chance."

"You want me to be completely honest with you." I said.

"Sure." Adrian said.

"I don't think we do either." I whispered. The boys simply smirked in approval.

"Ya know you should come to our victory party." Draco said.

"Now you're pushing it." I sneered.

"Oh well I tried to be nice. See you on the field." Draco said.

It was time, I had trained the chasers as hard as I possibly could this week and they were infinitely better, but I was still nervous. "Ready?" Roger asked.

"No." I responded.

"You'll do great." He said.

"I sure hope you're right." I said as I mounted my broom. We flew out onto the field and took our positions, Madam Hooch threw the quaffle up and I snagged it immediately flying over to the Slytherin posts and throwing it straight through before anyone can catch me.

"And already Duchaine with the first ten points for Ravenclaw!" I smirked, but unfortunately the rest of the game wasn't so easy. Turns out they chose Bekim to guard me and that he did, though I still managed to get by quite a bit. In fact Ravenclaw was leading by seventy points, now that I had separated the three chasers they were having issues.

"He's done it Draco's caught the snitch!" All of the Slytherins cheered.

"Dammit." I sneered. I flew to the ground and was immediately met by the chasers.

"That was damn good game Bekim admitted. I had no idea you knew our strategy so well, you really kicked our asses."

"Thanks." I said smiling. The Ravenclaw chasers patted my back and walked back to the changing rooms.

"Bes." I turned and saw Draco still holding the snitch.

"Come to rub it in a little more."

"You guys were amazing you gave us a run for our money."

"Yeah only ninety more points and we would've had it."

"Between you and me Bes, you would've gotten them if I didn't get this." I smiled.

"Thanks Draco." Honestly I had never known Draco to be so nice especially after a game he won. I suddenly got nervous, this feeling in my chest made me want him badly. I wanted to be with him. But instead we just stood there awkwardly.

"I'm going to go…" Draco said pointing to the locker rooms.

"Yeah." I mumbled. He turned and left and I merely stared at his retreating figure. I sighed and plopped myself on the ground and looked at the sky. It was grey, and the air was cool, it was soothing. I knew we stood no chance, but when were playing as well as I did I thought we could do it, we could win, but it was taken away. Eventually when I knew everyone had gone I got up and walked to the changing rooms and quickly changed into my black and white dress, and left.


	16. Then I'll Say Yes

I couldn't focus on the girl in front of me, who was practically begging me to take her to my room. I couldn't even think about our win today. All I could think about was Bes, how graceful she looked while she played how fiercely she competed. How upset she was when they lost. She had played heart and soul. I sighed and left the girl who looked as if she was ready to break. I walked straight out of the common room and out of the dungeons and up three flights of stairs. Then I couldn't go further. "Dammit." I muttered to myself. Then I saw one walk by. "Hello beautiful." I said.

BES P.O.V

I sat in the common room by the bookshelves just relaxing letting my thoughts out. "Bes." My eyes shot open in shock and I sighed in relief.

"Dani hey."

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"That's a lie and we both know it."

"True, but my own stupidness caused this."

"Bes, you guys really were dominating till Draco caught the snitch, you would've had it." I smiled.

"Thanks Dani."

"No problem, but I have to get to bed I'm extremely tired."

"Okay." I mumbled. I closed my eyes once more and sighed in content.

"Bes." My eyes shot open once more this voice didn't belong here.

"Draco, how did you?"

"Girl." I scoffed and he looked at me.

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Fine, but let's go somewhere else." I got up and we walked outside of the common room

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"You came all the way here dragged me out just to say I don't know?" I asked, well more like yelled.

"Not like you were doing anything."

"But still Draco…" but he cut me off with his lips.

"I can't get you out of my damn thoughts, and I'm not going to lie I hate that you've done this to me."

"Draco…" but he kissed me again and I kissed him right back. There was so much passion. "Guess our parents will be pleased." Then he froze up.

"I don't think I can make any commitment. Not yet."  
"Draco, are you scared?" I asked

"No, of course not."

"I am." I said. He looked at me shocked.

"And I thought you were fearless." I smirked and looked at him.

"So what now? Do we go on with our little game?" I asked him.

"No please no."

"Aww did I hurt you?"

"Yes." He admitted.

"Wow Draco that took a lot of guts."

"Yeah…" We just stood there awkwardly. "So will you be with me?"

"Not yet Draco."

"What why?" He asked.

"Because you're not scared."

"What?"

"You're not even slightly worried, Draco you've never done this before."

"I have."

"Draco it's always been sex with you."

"And to the girls too, they come to me."

"And that's why I can tell you aren't ready yet." I responded.

"And if I prove I am?"

"Then I'll say yes."


	17. Role Play Night

I was in shock had that conversation actually happened had I said those things? I sighed and kissed her lightly before leaving. I went back to my common room; the party was still going on. I smirked and merely headed to my room. I opened the door and there was Blaise and some girl I don't know half naked on his bed. He waved his hand in my direction and I sighed and before I shut the door, my owl flew right at me and I untied the letter off of his leg not reading it just yet. This was an inconvenience. I sighed, the room of requirement it was. I started walking upstairs, but ran into someone on the way. I admired her pale skin and the white nursing robes she had on. "I didn't know it was role play night." I commented. Despite her back being to me I knew a smile pressed against her plump lips.

"What is it Draco?" Bes asked turning to face me.

"Blaise is hogging the room."

"For what?" she asked. Then it dawned on her. "Well then, it won't be quite as comfortable, but I can offer you a hospital bed." She said smiling.

"I wasn't serious about the role playing." I mentioned.

"And neither am I. I actually monitor Madam Pomfrey's patients every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday."

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to be a doctor of course, why do you think I'm so good at potions?" She asked.

"I didn't know you were so good." I mentioned.

"That's because I'm in advanced studies." She answered. "Now do you want the bed or not?" She asked.

"Hmm fake sick and have you doting upon me all night or sleep alone. I'll take your bed." She smiled and we continued to the hospital wing. I entered and she walked in swaying her hips and patting one of the more isolated beds.

"If anyone asks you sprained your ankle walking downstairs to get some water." She mumbled. She disappeared into a side room and pulled out a chart updating it with my "ailment" and putting it on the end of my bed. I climbed in and she placed a pillow under my right ankle to look convincing. She went and checked on the other patients and then came back to me updating my chart once more. "How are you doing Mr. Malfoy?" She asked.

"Fine nurse." I mumbled smiling at her.

"Okay I'll be back again later." I was determined to stay awake until she got back, but she was taking so long with other patients that my eyelids failed me. Suddenly I felt a light nudge on my side I cracked my eyelids open a touch. "Sorry Mr. Malfoy, but I have to check your vitals." She whispered her breath caressing my cheek. For a sprained ankle? I thought to myself. Suddenly she lightly pressed her lips to mine and my eyelids shot open, but slowly closed again. Then I turned and she climbed on top of me straddling me. Her hand rested over my heart as she kissed me with more passion grinding against me. "Heart rate's normal." She whispered against my neck. I could hear my breathing deepen and quicken. "Breathing's a little irregualar but that's to be expected." She whispered against my chest. I felt her hand run slowly down my legs grazing over my… I could feel my muscles tense up at what would happen. "Muscle response is excellent." She whispered. "Well Mr. Malfoy looks like everything is in working order." She gracefully made her way off of me and updated my chart. "Are you in any pain Mr. Malfoy?" She asked a smile kissing her face.

"None at all, on the contrary I'm finding my visit quite pleasant."

"That's good, then you'll be free to go in the morning."

"Wonderful." I answered.

Bes left to work with other patients and I fell asleep and wasn't awoken until I heard voices. "Oh dear what happened to Mr. Malfoy?" I heard Madam Pomfrey ask.

"He came in with a severely sprained ankle, it was the size of a grapefruit by the time he got here."

"How did he manage that?" She asked.

"I fell down the stairs when I was going to get some water." I said.

"Well let me take a look." Madame Pomfrey said coming over Bes in tow. She picked up my chart and read Bes's notes. "I see you checked for pain around five this morning and after he reported no pain you said he could leave in the morning." Madame Pomfrey put the chart down and lifted the blanket placing her cold hand on my ankle. "Well Mr. Malfoy your ankle seems to be in fine working order. And Miss Duchaine you healed him very well."

"Just a simple fix Madame." Bes said smiling and giving me a wink.

"So it would seem, well both of you are free to go." She said. "Oh before you go Miss Duchaine, I'd like you to assist me in a surgery this afternoon. I saw Bes's eyes widen in excitement. "Maybe even make the first cut?" Bes's eyes widened in joy and she nodded her head eagerly. "You'll miss your last two classes, but Dumbledore said it was okay."

"I would love to ma'am." She responded hardly containing the smile on her face. We both left, me on my "fixed" ankle.

"Wait I thought you were in love with music." I stated.

"What am I not allowed to have two loves?" She asked.

"I'd prefer you only loved me." I answered. She smiled and shook her head.

"You know what I meant." She responded.

"True and I suppose that's fine."

"It's just that doctoring can get me more money."

"True, but your family is already loaded, why would you need to make a ridiculous amount of money, unless…You're trying to break away?" I asked.

"I…" I merely looked at her. "I can't say I haven't considered it." She finished.

"You're family would be furious!" I exclaimed.

"I know that!" She snapped.

"Why are you so determined to be the opposite of what your family wants?" I asked. She sighed and stopped walking leaning on a nearby railing.

"Because have you ever noticed how the purebloods are so far behind?" She asked.

"Behind?" I asked getting somewhat angry.

"With ethics."

"Ethics?" I asked skeptical.

"It's like we live back in the Victorian ages where women were just objects to be paraded around and make babies with. Face it Draco pureblood society is a boys club."

"Not true." I said.

"Oh come on Draco you're telling me there are key female players who aren't Bellatrix Lestrange." I opened my mouth to argue, but found I couldn't. "Exactly." She said.

"But what about Bellatrix?"

"Oh society has its few and very limited exceptions, plus Bellatrix is like the only one left in her family." I merely listened, interested in her thoughts. It was then I remembered the letter in my pocket. I slipped it out and she looked at me curiously. I recognized my dad's writing and opened it reading the short message in it a couple of minutes, my eyes widened at the message and Bes must of caught it. "What is it?"

"You're not going to like this." I said handing her the letter, but refusing to look at her. I could hear the paper crackling in her hand I looked over and she was shaking with rage at the brief letter.

"I will never, obey them." She sneered.

"Please don't do anything drastic I don't want to see you hurt." I commented. She merely glared up at me, her pale green eyes staring daggers through me. "Don't do anything drastic?" She practically screamed. Then here volume instantly dropped. "Draco he's asking you to come see my brother get marked! And I'm sure I have an identical letter waiting for me, in my room." She finished. "Come on." I said bringing her up to the clock tower where I had spent so much time. She breathed deeply and leaned on the railing. I walked up behind her placing my arms around her waist. She merely placed one of her hands my wrist grabbing rather tightly, and then I felt her body start to tremble and a drop of water fall onto my hand.


	18. Apparate and It'll All Begin

Here I stood defenseless in Draco's arms. I was crying. In Draco's presence something that I would've never allowed previously, and yet he was comforting, he was supportive of me. It was in one word incredible. I sighed and leaned my head against his chest just taking in everything about him. "Yes Draco."

"What?" He asked, clearly he had been in thoughts of his own.

"I will go out with you."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." I said smiling. He smirked himself and kissed the top of my head.

After I recovered I walked into the common room tired from the previous night. I plopped down onto the couch and sprawled out. "You're never this tired." I didn't need to look up to know Dani was in the room.

"Well I had a trying night."

"Clearly because you haven't even changed." I merely sighed and laid on my side. "But on the bright side Draco and I are finally dating."

"And that was trying?" She asked confused.

"Not that." I responded.

"Then what just tell me Bes." She pleaded.

"Bekim, is being marked." I let out.

"Oh Bes I'm so sorry, will you be attending?"

"To my dissatisfaction."

"Well at least Draco will be there too." I merely sighed and went up to my room.

"I can't believe I'm going to this." I muttered as Draco and I walked up the pathway to the Duchaine estate.

"Indeed our first outing as an actual couple is to your brother's marking seems like a waste." I merely looked at him how could he seem so carefree in such a situation? I merely smiled and stepped closer to him. He casually threw his arm over my shoulder, and I couldn't help but think how I would've kicked his ass if he did this a couple of weeks ago. Now though, it was comforting.

"Ah Bes I see you and Draco made it, we were getting worried." My father said as he greeted us at the door.

"It proved quite difficult to get out of the school." I mentioned.

"Yes well if there's one thing the old man is good at is keeping people in." I merely smiled slightly and stepped inside. The whole house was elegantly done up for the occasion, and I couldn't help, but feel saddened by the sight.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"His room."

"I'll be right back." I told Draco walking upstairs. I quickly made my way upstairs and into his room without even knocking. Must be Bes he said from his balcony not even turning to face me. I walked out to him and stood next him leaning on the rail.

"You look nice." He mentioned. I smiled admiring my black gown with a plunging neck line.

"As do you, who would've thought the Duchaine siblings clean up well." I said attempting to lighten the mood.

"I don't think I want to do this." He suddenly said.

"Then don't." I said back.

"It's not that easy." He said.

"I'll help you." I said back.

"You'd help me escape fate?" He asked.

"No I'll help you escape a grim fate." I said turning to face him. As soon as I did I saw all of our similarities. Red hair, pale skin, thick lips, and high cheek bones. The major difference were his eyes, brown and inviting unlike my pale, cold green ones. He wasn't made for this lifestyle.

"Good because all I really want to do is live a casual lifestyle, ya know, alcohol and chicks. I don't want to work for him I don't want to kill." He was now pleading with me.

"Then we better work quickly." I said.

I came here completely lost and now I was happy almost, I would be truly happy when Bekim escaped. "Alright, I've got it." I said handing him a hand written letter. "Go to Dumbledore with this plan."

"This plan is mad, it'll never work!" Bekim exclaimed.

"It will work." I said.

"Even if he agree to put the spell on me who's gonna be my secret keeper?" He asked.

"Potter." I answered.

"What? No way, never." He yelled.

"Shh! It's the best way." I hissed.

"What do you mean the best way?"

"No one would ever expect you go to him and besides Voldemort can't lay a hand on him." I hissed.

"And how will I get to Dumbledore."

"There's the tricky part, he's still at Hogwarts, but you can't apparate there and we have no floo powder up here, so you have to run and fast."

"Run to Hogwarts?"

"No apparate as close to Hogwarts as possible and then run to Hogwarts and then to Dumbledore."

"So I get to Dumbledore and then he places the secrecy spell on me like he used for Potter?"

"Yes."

"And then I finish school where?"

"America is your best bet."

"America?" He asked.

"Yes." He sighed and looked at me his tie loose his hair disheveled.

"Will we be able to talk?"

"No because I can't know where you are."

"Fine. It's crazy."

"But it will work." I finished.

"Now I need to look like I've been searching for this whole time." I messed up my hair a little and took off my heels. I turned to leave, but he grabbed my wrist I turned to face him and his eyes bore into me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Despite all our differences?"

"You're still my brother." I said. "And I'm glad you came around."

"It took an intelligent woman for me to see the truth." I smiled and inhaled his scent not wanting to let him go. But at last I did.

"Apparate now and it'll begin." He smiled and did just that. I took one deep breath and ran downstairs.


	19. He Fled

He Fled

I ran downstairs ready to give Bekim as much time as possible. "Father!" I yelled. He immediately turned to me and saw what I hoped was a troubled face.

"Bes, what is it?" He asked.

"He's gone Bekim is gone!" I said.

"What?" My father roared. I trembled and soon felt Draco behind me reassuring me.

"He fled." I finished.

"And you helped him!" He seethed.

"Father no!" I pleaded. How had he come to realize so quickly? I thought.

"The Dark Lord was right you were the better one this whole time." My father stated. "Draco, let me go have a more intimate talk with my daughter." I felt Draco reluctantly let me go and I went with my father up to his study. As soon as he closed the door I felt his hand across my cheek. I screamed out in surprise clutching it with my hand. "You have put me in a horrible position." My father said his voice extremely low and hollow. "You will take Bekim's place among his ranks."

"No father!" I screamed.

Suddenly we appeared in a large room surrounded by all of his followers. "No." I whispered. I could hear the sneers of the others, talking about my beauty, and saying other horrible things.

"I'm surprised you brought me your little girl." I looked up and saw him. He had a snakelike face, he wasn't human he couldn't be.

"Bekim fled from his fate." My father answered.

"No matter we'll find him soon enough, you said yourself he wasn't the intelligent one. But you my dear." He said placing his hand underneath my chin. I shuddered. "Now, now I haven't given you a reason to fear me yet." He said.

"Chimera." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't expect you be a chimera." I stated.

"Well you were right she is quite intelligent. And I hear you are quiet practiced in medical magic."

"I will not torture for you." I immediately stated with no thought. This comment of rebellions seemed to please him though.

"Very smart!" He seemed to be celebrating this fact. "However, I must warn you when you make these comments after I've marked you I'll have to punish you." He hissed. I merely said nothing. "Now stand, be proud you're joining me." I stood and he I felt something slithering by my feet. Next thing I knew he had my left forearm in his hands and I felt it burning. But I would never scream out he didn't deserve such gratification.

DRACO P.O.V.

"Why don't you go see her?" Blaise asked me.

"She's trapped herself in her room for over a week and has Dani guarding it like a lion." I finished.

"Which means she really needs you!" Blaise exclaimed.

"I know but I can't get in to see her!"

"That's it I'll help you" Blaise answered.

We went to dinner and saw Dani come down to grab a bunch of stuff, "right on time." Blaise said.

"Alright meet you in the common room after?" I offered up.

"Done." Blaise said, then we began to move. I just had to find the right person and quickly. I began walking towards the Ravenclaw Tower and found him. "Roger!" I yelled. Roger turned and looked at me apprehensively. "Look I need a big favour from you." I asked.

"And you expect me to help you?"

"It's for Bes." He immediately gave me his full attention. "I need to see her." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm concerned!" I stated. "She's managed to lock herself up there for over a week."

"What are you apologizing for?" Roger asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I figured you did it to her." Roger said.

"No, Roger I didn't."

"Then what happened?" I sighed this was taking too long soon Dani would be back.

"Roger can I tell you in the tower somewhere more private?" Roger looked at me and sighed leading me back.

"Tell me on the way there." He said.

"Okay look her brother disappeared." I said.

"What?" Roger asked clearly shocked. "He disappeared?"

"Yeah, right from their home." I said.

"I thought they weren't that close." Roger said. Damn him. "Well they had grown a bit closer since you cheated on her." I answered. This got him.

"Fine I'll let you in to see her." And he did as soon as he opened the door I looked at the two sets of stairs and looked at Roger who pointed to the right staircase. "Good luck getting up I'm sure the Slytherin ones do the same thing. "I'm Draco Malfoy, you think I haven't figured out the stairs?" I got out my wand and placed the appropriate spell and walked up. I found the door with her name on it and walked right in. I found her laying in bed could hear her sobs could see her body trembling. I locked the door quietly and crawled next to her. She turned and saw me.

"Get out." Was all she said.

"No." Was all I said back. She sat up and turned to face me.

"What?" Was all she said.

"I said no."

"You never were one to listen to me." Then she did something unexpected and grabbed her wand. She was ready to force me out. I immediately drew mine. "You would take me on?"

"You would try to duel me?" I asked. She looked at me and I merely walked over to her and grabbed her wrapping my arms around her.

"Draco." She starting sobbing even more now. "Just leave me!" She screamed.

"No." Was all I answered.

"Please I don't want you to see me like this, just go!" She began thrashing and trying to push me away. I struggled, but eventually turned her so she faced me. Placed me hands on her cheeks and kiss her. She immediately calmed down and looked at me her eyes brimming with more tears.

"You are not getting rid of me that easily." I stated looking at her. "Now you're Elizabeth Duchaine and I expect you to be in class tomorrow." She looked at me and merely said nothing.


	20. Occulmency

Chpt 20-

DRACO P.O.V

The next morning I sat at breakfast and didn't see Bes. If she didn't come down I was going to have to force her down, because her antics were getting ridiculous at this point. Just then she entered. Her hair was no longer messy and her cheeks weren't tear stained. She looked, well stunning. She wore her uniform differently, her shirt tucked into her skirt which was higher then usual, she had placed a large belt where the two met. She wore her tie tight and her robe casually. Her hair shiny and smooth cascaded down in elegant curls. Her heels clicked against the floor hypnotically. Dani was right by her side and they merely walked in in a rush. I could feel not just my eyes on her many sets had directed their attention to the formally absent Bes. She sat down and started talking to Dani in a rush, nto paying attention to those around her. Eventually she looked up and saw me looking right at her. I smirked and she smiled a coy little smile in my direction. She got up and walked right towards me. And sat down next to me. "Wanna give them something besides me to walk about?" I looked at her and she grabbed my collar and kissed me passionately. I was all too keen to keep this going. But eventually she stopped. "There that should keep them occupied for a while." I smirked and she mimicked it. "See you later." And with that she was gone.

During potions I couldn't help but think about her and only her. She had all advanced classes so we never met in an academic setting, but that seemed good, she would just show me up constantly anyway. Then I thought, she was gone from class for a long time she much be so behind. As soon as calls ended I walked up to Snape. "Professor, may I have Bes's work?" I asked.

"What work?" Snape answered.

"The work she's missed for the past week." I answered.

"While she been absent from class she's managed to keep up with her work just fine. She is very intelligent after all." I sighed. "Look I know you are concerned for her, and it's quite justified, but she's fine." Snape said.

"Sir, she is anything but fine." I answered. He merely looked at me and I decided it was time to leave.

ELIZABETH P.O.V

I stood outside of his office and immediately the door opened. "I've been expecting you for quite some time Miss Duchaine."

"Then I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Now I will let you know Bekim is safe."

"Thank you sir."

"But what else happened that night?" I looked at the old man his silver beard long and his age apparent.

"They marked me instead sir." I said revealing my mark.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's fine." I answered.

"Elizabeth, it is anything, but fine." I looked at him ready to cry again, but I refused.

"Sir."

"Now do you know what he expected from you as his follower?"

"Torture."

"Interrogation?"

"Yes."

"So he figured out your aptitude for medical magic?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Well then you have a dilemma." I looked at him.

"What am I going to do?"

"You have two options."

"What?"

"Go with it until Voldemort is defeated or hide."

"That's it?" I asked. "That's all the greatest wizard of all time can do for me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth."

"No you're not!" I screamed. "How dare you! Do you have any idea why I still haven't killed myself? I figured Dumbledore would have a way for me to get out of this! I don't think you understand, but being marked goes against every fiber of my being! I can't even bring myself to write music!" I screamed.

"Elizabeth calm down." I looked at him.

"Are you mad old man? Calm down? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Elizabeth!" I suddenly got quiet. "I can't do much but I can keep him out of your mind." I looked at him.

"Occulmency?"

"Occulumency."


	21. Torture

**Chpt 21-Torture**

"This makes no sense!" I screamed out.

"Miss Duchaine you have to empty your mind." Dumbledore spoke back to me. "this is especially hard to someone who is constantly working with their mind."

"I'm always thinking." I stated.

"That you are." Dumbledore said.

"It's never been a bad thing before." I said to him.

"Of course not, but either way we're done for the day."

"But Dumbldore I can keep going."

"I'm sure you can Miss Duchaine, but I am very old indeed."

"Alright." I sighed. The old wizard merely smiled and I left to go back to my room. As I was walking back I felt my left forearm burn. I tried not to cry out, but it was no use. Soon enough I was on my knees and could hear his hiss in my mind.

"_Come to me I have a subject for you."_ Then he gave me his location I cried out again when it all subsided, but I knew I didn't have long until it came back, or worse than that he stayed in my mind. I immediately went back to Dumbledore in hysterics. And somehow he knew.

"You must go to him." I looked at Dumbledore.

"You're insane." I said to him.

"No. He will not rest until you've gone to him, so go." He then offered me his fireplace and I understood. I walked over, grabbed powder and stated the address. I crawled out of the fire place brushing off spare ashes and looked up to see a beautiful drawing room and an even more beautiful woman.

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Mrs. Malfoy." I said shocked, I hadn't expected to see a friendly face.

"I was worried you would try to resist."

"Even I'm not that thick." I said.

"You always were a smart one."

"Thank you."

"You'll be a wonderful doctor."

"Thank you." I said once more. She led me away and down into a less desirable part of the house.

"Ahhh Bes I'm so glad you're here. Crucio!" I fell to the ground in shock not sure what happended, all I knew was I was burning and breaking all at the same time. Then it stopped. I looked up and saw him standing over me a sadistic grin on his face. "Don't take so long." He merely said. "Now, I have a man I need information from, but our let's say usual ways are not effective, so please be creative."

"May I change first?" I asked.

"Change?" He questioned.

"To an outfit more appropriate for the occasion."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Subjects respond differently to a certain appearance, and since you said it was a male."

"Yes I see what you're getting at, yes go whatever will make it more productive." I quickly changed and made my way into the room sitting on the desk right in front of the man. I looked back to see the top of his head, but his eyes were focused on my pale unclad thigh.

"I hear you have information."

"What's a pretty face like yours doing here?"

"I didn't think we were talking about me, but if you want to know, I'm the newest member from a family legacy." There was a long silence and suddenly his answer shocked me.

"I'm sorry for you." I looked at him shocked, suddenly he looked up and I saw his eyes. Brown. Warm. Inviting. Like Bekim's. "I'm sorry for your brother as well." I looked at him. "It's my job to know things."

"Ahh, well it's my job to find out things, now if you could so kindly inform me as to exactly what he is after."

"A location."

"Thank you that was very generous, now it's my turn. I'll be very generous you give me what he wants and I won't torture you, it's pretty simple really."

"See that isn't so simple for me, should I give you the info and get out alive I would never be able to return."

"Then we have a predicament."

"Indeed we do." I sighed.

"Oh well." I drew my wand from my cleavage and he merely stared as I pulled it out. I merely looked at him and he merely shook his head. "Very well," I sighed.

DRACO P.O.V

I sat with Bes at lunch, but she merely stared at her food picking apart the bread. "What's wrong?" I asked. She merely said nothing, she was clearly deep in thought.

"I slept." She finally said.

"That isn't a good thing?" I asked confused.

"No Draco, it isn't." I merely looked at her confused. "I tortured a man last night."

"Oh Bes, he summoned you?" I asked heartbroken.

"Yeah, but that man reminded me of Bekim and I felt as if I knew him somehow."

"I'm so sorry."

"What's your task?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Draco I tortured a man at your estate, you have to be involved somehow."

"I have a task."

"Tell me."

"I can't do that."

"Does it have to do with me?"

"No." I answered quickly. She finally looked up and it looked as if her eyes were dead, they were no longer playful or soft, she didn't have that look I despised so much, the look that made me her play thing, there was just nothing.

"I didn't sleep last night, I thought when I tortured a man I wouldn't be able to sleep, but I did, I slept quite well."

"Bes, there's nothing wrong with you."

"Maybe not physically, but mentally, or morally at least."

"Bes." I said but she kept mumbling to herself. "Bes!" I said louder she stopped and looked at me. "You're beautiful, inside and out, and I will never stop liking you ever, even if you kill a man."

"Here's to praying neither of us have to do that." She said raising her glass, and while I raised mine all I could think about was my own task. 


	22. Uncle

**Chpt 22-Uncle**

I sighed contently as Draco and I relaxed on the Slytherin couch after classes that day. "You're so comforting." I mumbled

"Comforting?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I was thinking more sexy, attractive, sexually gratifying."

"Well you are attractive, but sexually gratifying?"

"Are you questioning my sexual prowess?"

"Draco we've never slept together why would I question it?"

"For that exact reason." He answered, as he leaned in and kissed my neck, I smirked and enjoyed the sensations he was sending all over my body. "You don't know any better."

"Are you insinuating something Mr. Malfoy?" I asked. "I see, and if I don't want to learn?"

"Well surely you'll want to learn eventually."

"Assuming this lasts then yes."

"How long must I wait?" He asked against my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Longer." I whispered because I no longer speak at normal volume.

"You can't deny how you feel Bes."

"And neither can you, meaning you'll respect me Draco." I said regaining my composure. He looked at me his eyes looking right into me.

"Bes."

"Draco."

"I'm not trying to push you I just want you to understand."

"Understand that you're horny?" I asked. I knew he saw people looking at us. He smirked and laced his fingers through mine taking me to his room. "Now people think we're doing it." I stated.

"I want you to understand how I feel." He said.

"What do you mean Draco?" I asked. He sighed and looked at me.

"I'm not good at the couple thing, or the communication thing, but I am good at showing people how I feel."

"Draco." But suddenly he was kissing me and I felt all of the passion he felt for me. "Draco." I said again this time more breathless and overwhelmed.

"Bes." He whispered back his breath soft against my cheek.

"I really like you too." I said. He smiled against my cheek and I felt so happy. Suddenly pain.

_"It's time you got back and tried again with your subject." _Draco looked at me concerned.

"He called again?" Draco asked. I merely nodded my head.

"I can't take much more." I stated.

"Please just hold on for me." He stated.

"Draco, I can't do it much longer."

"I know it's difficult, but I have faith in you Bes."

"Kiss me again." I demanded and he did just that.

"Well hello there." I said entering the small dingy room. "Ready to give up yet?" I looked at him expectedly and the look he gave me was something I had never experienced before.

"You look just like your mother, that's fortunate."

"Bes, I don't know if you know who I am."

" I don't need to.' I announced making sure he wouldn't make me feel bad for him.

"I'm your father's brother." I froze.

"My uncle?" He smiled a warm smile, then remembering the night before when he was staring at my body. "You're a pervert." I stated rather bluntly.

"I was trying not to look at your face, your eyes." I immediately felt extremely exposed. "It has been a long time since you have seen me, I mean I believe you were three last time."

"Uncle Vincent." I exclaimed. He smiled.

"I'm glad you remembered me and I'm glad you're pursuing the medical profession, but your hands aren't meant for this they're meant for healing." I merely looked at him and nodded. I knew I recognized him yesterday; his eyes reminded me of Bekim because he was family! "Look Bes, I will make you a deal, get out of his clutches and I will give you what he seeks."

"Uncle I can't do that."

"Yes you can, I am going to give you another address, an address of a doctor in America."

"America?"

"Yes America, quite close to Bekim's location."

"You know where he is?" I asked. My uncle merely smirked.

"This doctor has been experimenting and has recently discovered how to remove a dark mark." He whispered.

"That's incredible!" I shouted.

"Shh! He doesn't want anyone to know."

"But why?" My uncle merely looked at me. "What do you think Voldemort would do?"

"What doesn't he seek protection?"

"He's a very proud man Bes. Look we don't have much time so remember 557 E 70th street NYC. Dr. James Corwick, he will get you out of this."

"But uncle if you give up this information then Voldemort has no reason to keep you alive after this." But he merely smiled.

"Uncle no I can't let you do this!"

"Don't worry about an old man like me."

"Uncle."

" 20 North Bridge Edinbugh. Now please my child please tell me you have mastered Occlumency." I hadn't but I guess there was no time like the present. I stood there for a moment with my eyes closed and just cleared my mind of anything but that last address.

"Goodbye Uncle." With that I walked out nad found him in the next room sitting in front of the fire his large snaked around his feet.

"Twenty North Bridge Edinburgh." He suddenly stood up and approached me clasping his hand on my bare shoulder.

"You have done well my child." I could feel him prodding in my head. Satisfied he walked out of the study door.

"I wish I agreed." I mumbled.


	23. Leaving

**Chpt 23- Leaving **

I changed back to my normal clothing and raced back to Hogwarts I had to get to that doctor and fast. But after I got the mark removed I couldn't come back I couldn't let Voldemort find me once more. I was fighting back and it was now all for my Uncle. "Draco." I whispered to myself. I sighed and then walked to Dumbledore's.

"Come in Elizabeth." I walked right in and looked right at him and there next to him stood Harry Potter.

"350 East 79th street apartment 313" Was all he said.

"Bekim?" I asked. He merely nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered. "I am leaving tomorrow."

"Are you sure that's best Elizabeth?"

"It's not, but there's something I have to do Dumbledore." Dumbledore merely nodded and I walked out. I needed to see Dani first. I walked straight up to our rooms and sat next to her. "Dani." I whispered shaking her awake. She grumbled and opened her eyes.

"What Bes?"

"I'm leaving." I responded.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't think I will be back." She shot up hearing this and looked right at me.

"I'm fleeing and going to live with Bekim."

"But you're mark."

"I'm going to get it removed."

"How?"

"There's a doctor, but that isn't important, help me pick out something nice to wear for when I go say goodbye to Draco."

"You're going to kill him Bes."

"I know." I whimpered. Dani got up and walked with me to my closet.

"I say you go all out." She pulled out my nicest black dress and I smiled.

"You're right." I did my hair and make up and donned the dress by the time I had finished dawn was just beginning. I smiled and looked at Dani one last time. "I love you."

"I love you too." I looked at my thing using my wand to pack them all. I then grabbed a small clutch and put them all in there. I looked at her one last time and gracefully made my way out of the room.

When I got to Draco's dorm (I had been here several times and knew the password) I merely opened the door and walked right in. He was fast asleep and he looked to peaceful. "Draco." I whispered placing my gloved hand on his shirtless torso. He twitched and little then flipped over and opened his eyes.

"Bes." He whispered in shock and awe. "You look."

"Thank you." I said before he could even finish.

"Why are you dressed like this and at this time?"

"Draco I'm leaving."

"What?" He nearly shouted. I placed my hand over his mouth.

"Silencio." I said grabbing his wand off this beside table. "I can't do this anymore."

DRACO P.O.V

"Bes..." But before I could finish objecting she once again had placed her hand over my mouth.

"I have one last thing to ask of you." I merely looked at her and she removed her hand from my mouth. "Show me how much you love me."

"Bes." I whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She responded. I immediately drew her up to her feet and kissed her as passionately as I could manage. I released her hair from the bonds she had put it and kept kissing her, moving down to her neck and her collar bone moving my hands up and down her body trying to memorize every curve every touch. I then stopped and looked at her.

"You're really sure?"

BES P.O.V

"Yes." I responded breathless. He then walked behind me grabbing the sipper at the back of the dress, he slowly slid it down kissing down my back as he did so. He then let the dress drop to the ground and I stepped out of it. He then lowered me to the bed and began kissing down my body once more, his hand then came up and caressed my breast as he lightly kissed my neck. I arched my back up and in one swift motion he had my bra undone. And then I was half exposed. I felt cold I could feel the goose bumps underneath my skin.

"You are so beautiful Bes." He whispered against my neck, causing the goose bumps to rise to the surface.


	24. I Don't Know

**Chpt 24-I don't know**

I awoke to the setting sun in Draco's embrace, naked under his sheets. We had spent the entire day in his room just loving each other. I had to leave but suddenly it was much more difficult to do so. I found I didn't even want to get up to move. But I got up anyway. I could feel Draco wake up when I moved as I fished a casual dress from my clutch throwing the other dress back inside. "You're leaving?"

"I have to."

"When will I see you again?"

"I don't know if you will Draco." I answered.

"Bes you can't do this." I then turned so he could see my tear stained cheeks.

"Draco I must." I said my face evoking the pain and turmoil I was feeling.

"But Bes." I placed a finger over his mouth. He looked at me and I merely kissed him for all I was worth.

"I love you Draco, and don't you ever forget it." I warned him.

"Is that a threat Duchaine?" He responded in his cocky manor. I smiled and thought of the better days when we were just at each other throats constantly.

"You're damn straight Malfoy. I will literally find a way to ruin you should you forget or think otherwise."

"Then I better not upset you my love." He answered. I merely smiled my best smile and saw him smile as well.

"Farewell Draco." I said grabbing my clutch and leaving his bedroom walking up to Dumbldore's office. "I'm ready to go." I stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I answered. Then I approached his fire place and grabbed a bit of floo powder. "350 East 79th Street New York City."


	25. The EndSavior

**Chpt 25 – The End**

I stepped out of the fire place gracefully earning a nod from the concierge and walked over to the concierge desk. "My name is Elizabeth Duchaine I do believe I'm being expected."

"As you're Bekim's sister." He confirmed and then he really looked at me, "He talks about you all the time didn't mention you were a looker though."

"While I am flattered I do believe you should just give me the key." He handed me the key and I walked up the stairs to Bekim's and now my apartment. I swiped in and then looked around at the beautiful surroundings and when I put my bag down in the kitchen I heard someone step behind me. I grabbed my wand and turned to face my opponent and found Bekim, he had his wand drawn as well. "Bekim." I whispered.

"Bes!" He whispered back pocketing his wand and walking over to embrace me.

"Why are you here?" It was then I removed the spell to show Bekim the mark. "Bes!" He exclaimed "this is all my fault I have to go back and fix this."

"No, what you need to do is take me to take me to 557 East 70th street."

"Bes that's a four minute walk from here."

"Great then let's go now!" I exclaimed.

"Bes, why?"

"Because that's how I will be saved Bekim!" Then I grabbed him and we left.

Bekim was right it was very close. We walked through the front doors and to the front desk. "I'm looking for Dr. Corwick."

"Do you have an appointment?" I didn't schedule one, but everything else seemed ot be planned out for my escape so I took a shot.

"Uh yes I am Elizabeth Duchaine."

"Oh yes your uncle scheduled an appointment for you, I only remember because he was a pervert." I merely smiled and thanked her. We walked up to his office and walked right in.

"This process will be extremely painful and there is about a fifty fifty chance you will not live." Corwick immediately stated before I even sat down by his desk. I didn't even hesitate.

"Do it." He nodded his head and took me to an operating room and sat me on the table.

"You'll be here for at least a week just to get all that dark magic out of you, then it all depends on when and if you wake up when you finally go home. She's going to need you more than ever." He indicated to Bekim."

"How will this work?" I just had to ask the medical nerd in me was too curious.

"I will filter a custom potion through you which removes all of your blood gradually at the same time I will be replenishing the blood supply, and while all that is going on I will be saying many complex incantations to make sure it is all removed."

"What the point of the incantations?" Corwick smiled.

"You must want to be a doctor, most ask why the potion, well you obviously know that the dark magic infiltrates the blood stream so by replacing it all then it's no longer there. Well the incantations remove what isn't in the blood stream for example what's merely in the skin or in Voldy's case what he has placed in your mind."

"Sounds logical enough let's do this." Corwick nodded and looked at me.

"Tell you what you get out and I'll let you study underneath me." I smiled a big toothy grin and he returned it.

"Wait." We both looked over at Bekim.

"Are you sure Bes?"

"Bekim, of course." He merely nodded his head and Corwick began.

DRACO P.O.V

I wondered how Bes was doing and how she planned to escape completely. He had her marked there was no way she could escape, then again she wouldn't try if she didn't have a plan. I just had to trust her. Yet I had a bed feeling that she was in a bad situation, she was hurt. _"Don't you even think about it Duchaine." _I thought to myself.

BES P.O.V

I could feel the burning through my veins it only lasted for a few hours but it was always extremely painful and I felt as if I would never recover from such a thing. It hurt too much if I was conscious I would sob. This was worse than the cruciatus curse, and I did it willingly! As the days went on I felt myself slip away and soon I feared I would never return. I was in pain, yet I let dead. Shouldn't I be numb then? No such luck unfortunately. I was barely hanging on and it would be so much less painful to just let go."Bes, it's been a week since he finished wake up." I could hear Bekim plea, but it didn't matter he didn't know my pain.

"_Don't you even think about it Duchaine." _I was confused I knew that was Draco's voice, but I also knew he wasn't here. _"No woman I love of going to just ravish me and leave to die."_ I smirked and wished I could see him, hold him, but I knew that was impossible. No matter how much I wanted it to be true. And then I could.

"Draco."

_"Go back Duachaine." _He spat, I could feel y questioning glare. Then I could see him he looked dashing as ever, in his dress robes and then I looked down and saw my dress from that day. _"Then isn't good Duchaine you're hallucinating now."_

"Draco."

"_Bes. Go back so I can find you once more, so I can be with you once more." _He then approached me and kissed me lightly and then he was replaced by a bright light above me. I gasped feeling like I was lacking air. I was burning. I was in pain. I wanted to scream but my throat was too dry to produce a noise.

"Doctor!" I heard Bekim yell. Suddenly Corwick was there pulling out a small flask from his lab coat pocket. He leaned over me lifted me up, his touch was searing it felt as if my skin was peeling off in huge sections. I then swallowed what was in the flask and it was all gone. I felt it cool and cam as it made its way through my system.

"Glad to see you're awake kid." I smirked and looked at him and merely nodded too weak to speak. Then I looked out the window of the room I was in and into the rising sun over the water, and I wondered if Draco knew he had saved me from myself.


	26. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

I sighed to myself as I looked over the charts Corwick had assigned to me. "You know for someone who never finished Hogwarts you're good at what you do." Corwick teased. I sneered and returned to updating the charts.

"Man I haven't written a song in so long." I mumbled to myself.

"The medical profession tends to take over everything." Corwick answered.

"Yeah I didn't even go back to Hogwarts, do you know how long it has been since I saw my friends, my cousin?"

"Well whose fault is that?"

"Years Corwick it's been years."

"Perhaps you should take a vacation and it's not like you haven't made friends here. Though your dating life if just wrong. I mean why has a beautiful girl like you been single for what has its been now four years now?"

"Yeah that's a great idea and are you forgetting the whole point for me coming here was to hide?" I sneered.

"I don't know that paramedic seems to have a thing for you." I scoffed and he merely smirked. "Oh are you on call tonight?"

"Oh yeah I am."

"Have fun kid." I smiled and he left. I updated al my charts and walked out to the pit. I walked to the nurse's station and stood there.

"What do you have?" I asked one of the new nurses.

"Nothing it's a"

"Don't say it!" I shouted.

"Quiet night." She finished then looked at me oddly.

"We got a young male multiple traumas all over the body."

"That's why you never say that!" I exclaimed running towards him. I grabbed his chart from the paramedic that Corwick seems to think fancies me. "What happened?"

"Dunno, someone found him like this." He answered. "I'm thinking a major fall." I looked at the victim and noticed the amount of blood seeping from him and his limbs were all at awkward angles, and nodded my head in agreement.

"That could be it." I confirmed. They wheeled in into one of the trauma rooms. I bent over him and opened one of his eyelids and froze the tip of my wand merely glowing at my side. Suddenly everything drastically slowed down and sounds mashed together my vision was blurry but I knew stuff was going on all around me.

"Doctor!" I finally heard on of the nurses yelled. I was suddenly back to I had to save is life I had to save my love.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I just recognized him."

"I don't care just tell us what you want." One of the older nurses responded.

"Alright I need you hook up a pint of O neg and make sure he keeps getting that." I opened his eyes once more ignoring their steely grey color and checking them. "Shit he's got a blow pupil, I need you to book an OR straight away." I told one of the interns. "Also get Corwick in here to deal with his torso, and which ever bone doctor in is this dam hospital!" They immediately began to take him to the OR and prep him. I began to change and scrub in.

"And what makes you feel as if you can handle his head injuries?" I heard Corwick ask me as I washed my hands.

"Corwick this is something I have to do."

"I know you want your specialty to deal with cranial, nerve and brain injuries, but this is ridiculous." Corwick commented as the bone doc joined us.

"I can do this Corwick." I gloved and masked up and walked into the room. I grabbed my now sterilized wand and placed a spell over his head so I could know where the bleed was. And then I cut in. The thing about operations that wizards do is that we still have to cut in because unfortunately we can't fix what we don't see. As soon as I opened I immediately saw it and said the appropriate long and complex incantations to fix it all in all the spell took about half an hour. "I've got his brain fixed, close up." I stated. "Where else can I help?" I asked.

"You can help by leaving Duchaine." Corwick ordered. I was struck hard. "You know you shouldn't have been in here in the first place, the only reason I didn't kick you out was because you had your wand half way into his head!" I cringed so he found out who this was, I was going to be in so much trouble. I sighed and left throwing my scrub cap off just as I looked back I saw a huge bleed emerge from his torso. "I swear to god Corwick!" Was all I yelled.

"Would someone please remove her!" He yelled back. I didn't wait for someone to remove me, but instead left myself.

DRACO P.O.V

I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it due to the bright light right above me. "What the hell happened?" I heard a voice ask. My eyes shot open once more and I swiftly turned to see her and felt a pounding like nothing I've never experienced before. "Careful I just fixed that." She said lightly placing her hand on my head.

"What?' I asked.

"Draco how did you get into such a messed up condition?" She asked. "Why did you make me save you?"

"Auror." I said.

"You became an Auror?" She asked. I merely nodded my head very slowly.

"I wanted to make up for my family." She looked at me sadness in her eyes.

"Draco you're very lucky to be alive."

"I know, but if you could fill out a form for me stating where I am and my condition and send it to the ministry that would be great." I said.

"Try not to think so much right now." She stated.

"Kiss me." I asked.

"What?"

"You told me not to think, but I can't help it, I can't stop thinking of you, how you're before me, I thought I'd never see you again after you didn't come back."

"Draco…"

"Just kiss me." I stated and she did just that.

BES P.O.V

I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as Draco stood by his bedside packing his things, his hair still growing in so it was at a short length. "Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"How far is it again?"

"It's only a four minute walk Draco." I stated.

"Good because I'm tired.'

"You've been in bed for a week."

"Which is why I am so tired. Been awhile since I had to do things myself." I smiled and reached out my hand to him as he threw his bag over his shoulder and took it. "Oh and I already transferred from London to here, but I expect you to go back with me now. Dani worries, perhaps you should write."

"Perhaps I should." I confirmed. "Oh and as long as you're staying here please don't kill yourself or get yourself hurt again I'll get tired of fixing you."

"I'll try." He said.

"Good because it's hard to fix loved ones." He smirked and faced me stopping me in the middle of the street and kissing me.

"I will always come back to you." He said. "One way or another." He added. I glared at him and he smirked. "Well if I get hurt then I'll just get sent to you in the hospital." I sighed and we continued to walk until we arrived at the apartment.

"Here it is." I said.

"Here is the place we start the rest of our lives together." He said pulling out a ring nad placing it on my left ring finger before I could object.

"You're lucky I love you so much Malfoy."

"Same goes for you Duchaine." He sneered back, I smiled and we kissed as passionately as we could manage.


End file.
